


Маг - это диагноз

by Sumiregava



Category: Irina Syromyatnikova "My Path to Magic" trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 18:59:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4233120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumiregava/pseuds/Sumiregava
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>О ловле бурозубок в условиях Краухарда, о хитрых интригах, настойке на четырнадцати травах, о ручных львах, зомби и, не в последнюю очередь, о доверии.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Маг - это диагноз

"Кто играет с динамитом — тот придет домой убитым."  
Краухардская мудрость

Работа спорилась, бактерии, рыбы и черви росли и благоденствовали, но Йохан, против ожидания, с каждым днем становился все мрачнее и мрачнее. Прочие обитатели дома удавленника глядели на него с опаской, а Полак, решив, что дело в недостатке свежего воздуха, принялся ежевечерне выводить белого принимать "воздушные ванны" и убедил Тангора выделить для охраны пса-зомби — на всякий случай. Макс, и так целыми днями бродивший в полях, теперь целенаправленно сопровождал идущего куда ноги несут белого и ежевечерне приносил на своей шкуре половину суэссонских репьев.  
Тангор тоже решил развлечь Йохана и приволок из очередной инспекционной поездки огромный кусок медовых сотов, за которым до самого дома, презрев амулеты, целеустремленно следовали пчелы. Не просто парочка работниц в разведке, а новый рой, так и поселившийся под собачьим помостом.  
Больше Тангор благородства не проявлял.  
Макс, до одури насмотревшись на потерянного белого, по своей инициативе решился спеть ему колыбельную. Йохан обзавелся черными кругами под глазами, а Райк, случайно заночевавший в доме удавленника, — десятком седых волос.  
И неизвестно, сколько бы это длилось, если бы Бандит, обычно взиравший на суету окружающего мира с традиционным кошачьим равнодушием, не решил сам помочь Йохану обрести покой. Дохлая мышь, заботливо уложенная в ботинок, взбодрила белого лучше всех проклятий Райка (наполовину опустошивших огород).  
— Томас! Ты только погляди!  
Удавленная мышка весело закачалась перед носом черного, только-только вернувшегося от очередного клиента и присевшего в тенечке с кружкой кваса. Солнце пекло, дорога пылила, нежити до темноты забились в свои логова, мистер Флап пропалывал остатки грядок, и даже Шорох, разомлев со скуки, убрел куда-то по своим эфирным делам.  
Иными словами, к мышам ситуация не располагала ну вот совсем. Но белых бить нельзя.  
— Ну?  
Йохан вздохнул и покрутил мышь за хвостик.  
— Это — мышь. Дохлая. Она навела меня на мысль.  
— Ага, — Тангор отхлебнул кваса. — И?  
Йохан развернулся и пошел в дом, но прежде, чем Тангор успел решить, интересно ли ему происходящее, вернулся с табуретом и книгой с потертыми уголками. Нужная страница была заложена травинкой.  
— А это — землеройка. На, почитай.  
Тангор нехотя взял книгу, оказавшуюся иллюстрированным биологическим справочником и равнодушно уставился на картинку. Изображенное на ней существо от мыши отличалось только вытянутой мордой и темным цветом шкуры.  
— Ты читай, читай.  
— А нафига?  
Белый возвел очи горе.  
— Зубная эмаль у них армирована пигментами железа — эволюционный механизм, чтобы меньше стачивались. Я хочу попробовать распространить этот эффект на все кости организма. Если удастся закрепить изменение, мы сократим нашу схему в разы!  
Тангор с возросшим интересом взглянул на страницу.  
— Что именно ты предлагаешь? Перенести все дело на сушу?  
— Да! — закивал белый.  
— А как потом достать из зверька скелет?  
— Какая разница? Если удастся его создать — придумаем!  
Черный благосклонно кивнул — такой подход был ему близок.  
— Да, а жрут они быстрей, чем рыбы, — он на ходу проникался идеей. — Быстро размножаются, активны круглый год, съедают в день до четырех объемов собственного веса... Слушай, да нерентабельно это! Там на скелет приходится всего ничего. Оно хоть успеет отложиться?  
— Подкорректирую сроки созревания особей, — Йохан был непреклонен. — И размеры. Надо смотреть на животном.  
— Смотри, — щедро позволил Тангор, закрывая и возвращая книгу. — Где ты их брать будешь?  
— В Краухарде.  
Черный поперхнулся квасом.  
— В этом твоем талмуде сказано, что они живут повсюду, кроме пустыни! Здесь их нет?  
— Только белозубки, — развел руками Йохан. — Никакого железа.  
— А поближе? Ну, кроме Краухарда?  
— У вас их популяции ничто не угрожает, а в большей части других регионов они под охраной.  
Выражение лица белого явственно свидетельствовало, что заниматься браконьерством он не станет и другим не позволит. Пришлось смириться.  
— Ладно, будут тебе бурозубки. Из Краухарда. Отпишусь Джо, пусть скооперирует своих учеников, наловят они тебе сразу тыщу и вышлют оптом, заодно и сэкономим.  
Йохан с ужасом посмотрел на него, но сумел взять себя в руки:  
— И к нам придет контейнер с тухлым мясом. Ты хоть запомнил, сколько им требуется пищи? А сколько занимает дорога?! Томас, честно скажи, ты собираешь армию зомби, а начал со служебно-розыскной собаки и стойбата?  
— Мне и их хватает! — Тангор воззрился на белого в ужасе — что тот еще придумает? — Ну и что ты предлагаешь?  
— Я поеду сам, — с готовностью отозвался Йохан. Видно было, что идею он вынашивал долго, не меньше часа. — Отсортирую на месте: у вас водится четыре вида, надо выделить самый перспективный...  
— Сам — это ты один? — уточнил Тангор, почуяв недоброе. Ветви дерева над головой тревожно зашумели.  
— Сам — это я и кто-то из местных или черных, — важно поправил белый маг. — Чтобы знал местность, да и твари эти преимущественно ночные. Наверное. Точно неизвестно, они еще никого не интересовали до такой степени...  
Тангор торопливо прервал Йохана, готового удариться в пространные рассуждения.  
— Да где я тебе такого возьму?  
Йохан посмотрел на него очень выразительно. Тангор присвистнул, резко откинувшись на спинку кресла.  
— Так, еще раз. Ты хочешь. Чтобы я. С тобой. Поехал в Краухард. Ловить там по ночам мышей?  
— Бурозубок. И — нет, ты еще не восстановился после полученной на учениях травмы. Я поеду один.  
— Один, в Краухард? Ты как, голова не болит, не кружится? Может, на солнце перегрелся?  
Йохан с недовольной гримасой отодвинулся от тянущегося пощупать ему лоб Тангора.  
— Я в состоянии это пережить. То, что я белый маг, еще не делает меня недееспособным.  
Тангор прекратил распускать руки и медленно выдохнул, с трудом сохраняя терпение.  
— Еще скажи, что умеешь изгонять нежитей.  
Йохан сорвал травинку и принялся задумчиво вертеть ее между пальцами.  
— Мне не нужно их изгонять. Достаточно будет вовремя заметить — а на это я, знаешь ли, способен! — и убежать.  
— Угу. Видел я, как ты "замечаешь", особенно когда заработаешься.  
Йохан развел руками.  
— Что поделать. Придется привыкать. Ты, конечно же, порекомендуешь удобную гостиницу?  
— Погоди, а как же твои исследования здесь? Бактерии важнее!  
— Томас, я вовсе не собираюсь умирать, — раздраженно прервал его белый. — Но я устал от однообразия. Мне необходимо отвлечься на параллельное исследование.  
Он поджал губы.  
— Мне кажется, Томас, что ты куда хуже знаешь белых магов, чем думаешь.  
— Я алхимик, — процедил Тангор. — Алхимик и некромант, а не эмпат.  
— Извини, — смягчился Йохан. — Я, разумеется, оставлю все материалы в максимально доступном виде. Честно говоря, сейчас наши исследования находятся на такой стадии, когда вы с Полаком легко их закончите самостоятельно.  
Тангор посмотрел на него, как на идиота.  
— А еще я не биолог. Ладно. Шорох с тобой.  
Йохан зябко поежился.  
— Лучше не надо.  
— Тьфу ты! Я еду с тобой.  
— Что ты, я не могу требовать...  
— Заодно с семьей повидаюсь, — отрезал Тангор, отсекая все возражения. Йохан растеряно почесал загривок Макса носком сандалии.  
— Но у тебя же зомби?  
— Возьмем с собой!  
Йохан осмыслил и оживился.  
— Хорошо. Будут помогать. Таскать тяжести, охранять лагерь...  
— Лагерь? — насторожился Тангор.  
— Но жить же где-то надо? Вряд ли твои родственники пустят в дом зомби, — Йохан по очереди кивнул на Макса, охлаждающего хозяйские ноги, и на мистера Флапа, пропалывающего грядки в широкополой соломенной шляпе. Догадавшись, что речь идет о нем, зомби поднял голову и помахал магам рукой. — Куда уж там...  
— Вот пусть они и живут в лагере, — посулил Тангор, откидываясь на хрустнувшую спинку плетеного кресла. — Я сам в Краухарде на ночь под открытым небом не останусь и тебе не позволю. Все, иди собирай вещи. А я с Райком договорюсь — пусть тут присмотрит. Мало ли что может случится...  
На этой оптимистичной ноте разговор и закончился.

* * *

Посылать Макса с запиской к главе чистильщиков не пришлось — стоило Полаку состряпать к ужину жаркое, как Райк явился сам и был изрядно удивлен почти теплым приемом и отсутствием половины жильцов (загодя узнав, что Тангор собирается обсуждать, и Полак и Четвертушка резко расхотели ужинать). От любопытства полковник даже терпеливо выслушал, что именно от него требуется. И не сразу поверил.  
— Присматривать за двумя зомби?  
— За одним, собаку я с собой возьму.  
— Ну-ну, в Краухарде ему точно обрадуются.  
Сидевший в углу Макс наградил полковника недружелюбным взглядом из-под челки.  
— Вас сожгут на одном костре, — тем временем увещевал Райк, с аппетитом жуя мясо.  
— Не в первый раз! — пренебрежительно отмахнулся Тангор. — Буду я с ним там не в первый раз, как прятать — знаю. Так что тебе остается приглядывать только за вторым.  
Райка и это не вдохновило.  
— Мне его что, в подвале приковать?  
— В моем, разве что, — разозлился Тангор. — Ты ж постоянно тут пасешься.  
Спорить с верным по сути, но оскорбительным по форме заявлением Райк не стал — Йохан, уяснивший, что Томас не намерен таскать за собой всех своих зомби, и либо они остаются здесь, либо здесь остаются все, ловко подсунул Райку тарелку с мясом, сбив того с мысли. Тангор зыркнул на белого — первым предлагать еду надо хозяину дома! — но смолчал, и полковник очистки оценил это по достоинству.  
— Вот давай пусть он тут пасется. А я буду заходить проверять, заклятие подновлю, если что. Охранное. Как сумею. Так что ты его привяжи на всякий случай.  
Теперь возмутился уже Йохан, силами зомби планировавший вскопать еще пять-шесть грядок и высадить на них много интересного. Флап, подслушивающий под окошком (слава небу, это заметил лишь Тангор), тоже был явно не в восторге — но и протестовать не решался: а вдруг вообще в "надзор" вернут? Разум зомби не способен был постичь, что с рабочей силой, за которую еще и приплачивают, черный так просто не расстанется.  
— Я ему велю тебя слушаться, — Тангор заметил, как сверкнули глаза Райка, и спешно добавил: — В пределах.  
— Да тебе что, жалко, что ли, если он нам Управление покрасит?  
— Одно Управление? — прищурился Тангор.  
— И забор. Заодно и трубы почистит... Или ты мне предлагаешь за ним следить из любви к искусству?  
— Конечно! Постигай азы некромантии — совершенно бесплатно.  
Что-то подсказывало Йохану, что дальше споров черные не зайдут. Он вышел на крыльцо и, ни на минуту не усомнившись в способности Томаса заговорить любого, молча показал скрючившемуся под окном зомби большой палец. Тот понятливо кивнул. А когда Йохан вернулся в дом, оказалось, что Тангор и Райк уже пришли к взаимопониманию.  
— Но только Управление!  
— Ага, — чистильщик ухмыльнулся (не у одного Йохана в Суэссоне огородик) и положил себе еще мяса.

* * *

— Что, уже жалеешь, что поехал? — спросил Тангор у поникшего белого. Йохан, с утра обозрев кучу совершенно необходимых вещей, пребывал в меланхолии по поводу их количества и маршрута перевозки, но все же расправил плечи и вздернул подбородок. Светлый хвост мотнулся по плечам, маг раздраженно его поправил.  
— Вот и славно, — покривил душой Тангор, до последнего надеявшийся, что хоть что-то из непомерной кучи багажа белый да решит оставить. — Тогда вперед!  
Райк и Брайен долго смотрели вслед уходящей "кукушке", пока поезд не скрылся за холмом. Райк, конечно же, не ждал бы, но ему требовалось кое-что обсудить с шефом. И рукой все-таки махнул — исключительно за компанию.  
Рюкзак перекочевал Йохану с плеч на колени, и белый, забившись в угол, баюкал его все восемь часов до пересадки, оберегая от прочих пассажиров и глядя по сторонам больными глазами. Тангор даже побоялся спрашивать, что же там такое (хотя бы ради того, чтобы не услышать вполне вероятное "Восемнадцать справочников"). К ногам Йохана жался Макс, вовсе не добавляя тому хорошего самочувствия, так что Тангор даже счел нужным успокоить:  
— Вот приедем на Ржавое Болото и пересядем там в нормальный поезд, в купе — будет полегче. Там ты, Макс, от него и отдохнешь.  
Йохан вымученно улыбнулся, пытаясь подобрать ноги под скамейку, и пес-зомби с довольным вздохом поспешил занять кроху освободившегося пространства. Женщина, без умолку трещавшая с попутчицами о погоде-урожае, поглядела на спутников с умилением и угостила пирожками с луком.  
Всех троих.

* * *

Станция Ржавое Болото (сутки пути с пересадкой) оправдывала свое название, с какой стороны ни глянь. Оставив Йохана и багаж в зале ожидания (некрашеном и не ремонтировавшемся с момента постройки), Тангор отправился к билетной кассе, когда перед ним как по волшебству возник абориген, размахивающий удостоверением сотрудника НЗАМИПС. С виду местный надзоровец был до того похож на Рудольфа Кларенса, что Тангор даже заозирался в поисках ведьминой плеши.  
Макс, оставленный сторожить Йохана и чемоданы, сдержанно рыкнул через весь зал, заставив пассажиров подпрыгнуть. Белый не прореагировал. Надзоровец, впрочем, тоже.  
— Сэр! Сэр! Это вы Томас Тангор?  
— Ну, я, — ощетинился Тангор, привычно не ожидая от НЗАМИПС добра. — И я больше не работаю на "надзор"!  
Абориген посмотрел на него с завистью, но тут же мотнул головой, не позволяя сбить себя с мысли.  
— С вами срочно хочет поговорить полковник Райк. Я переадресовал звонок в комнату дежурного. Прошу, пройдемте.  
Успокаивающе махнув белому (отнесшемуся к исчезновению спутника индифферентно), Тангор широким шагом направился в указанную комнату и был огорошен весельем в голосе полковника.  
— Ну что, сбежал твой покойничек! Возвращайся, разыскивай.  
— Куда?!  
— Да что он, отчитывался передо мной? — изумился Райк. — Весь двор вам перекопал, крышу починил, забор покрасил, мотоцикл твой отмыл до блеска, хоть ешь с него — и смылся. Ответственный такой. У меня парни отказываются по одному даже в сортир ходить: вдруг он там засел и канализацию чинит.  
Тангор, расплывшийся в улыбке еще на стадии забора, захохотал в голос.  
— Смех смехом, а делать что-то надо.  
— Надо, — легко согласился Тангор. — Скажи-ка, что еще ты ему приказывал?  
— Что договаривались!  
— И только-то?  
— Ну, почистил три колодца, подстриг малину, пересадил шиповник, яблони побелить не успел...  
Перед внутренним взором Тангора немедленно предстали суэссонские яблони, малинники и колодцы. Сам бы он к ним в жизни не подошел, ловить мышей и то лучше!  
— Поздравляю! Ты первый маг, который сумел затрахать зомби. Спасибо скажи, что он не покусал никого, я бы не сдержался. Да, а парни твои пусть не дергаются: он за мной отправился. Инстинкт самосохранения и все такое...  
— По твоим следам? - недоверчиво уточнил Райк.  
— Именно по ним. Скоро нагонит, — давным-давно отданный приказ был сформулирован крайне недвусмысленно: "Случится жопа — сразу ко мне!". Ослушаться некроманта мертвец не мог.  
Но до чего же вольно он, скотина, этот приказ интерпретировал!  
До Тангора донесся короткий недоверчивый выдох.  
— Ладно. Но учти: увижу его тут одного — упокою, а тебе выпишу такой штраф за халтурное обращение с опасным домашним животным, что и твои внуки не расплатятся!  
Чистильщик не шутил — когда речь идет о потустороннем, чувство юмора у черных резко пропадает, так что возвращался Тангор, исполненный мрачных раздумий. В частности о том, что до отправления поезда оставался час, а до его прибытия — минут сорок.  
— Что случилось? — чутко встрепенулся Йохан.  
— Да, пустяки, — отмахнулся Тангор. — Райку твой огородник надоел, говорит — забери, уже все грядки насмерть залил, скоро за комнатные цветы возьмется. К нам его позову, может, мышей ловить у него лучше выйдет.  
Йохан хмыкнул, вновь опускаясь на стул.  
— Случилось что-то серьезное?  
— Местные сады помнишь? Стал бы по доброй воле их белить?  
— Серьезно, - согласился белый. Тангор уныло поглядел на пса. Отправить, что ли, навстречу? Да ну! Достаточно оставить здесь след своей ворожбы, чтобы блудному зомби было легче ориентироваться.  
— Ты сядь, я быстро.  
И, оставив белого на чемоданах, Тангор свистнул Максу и поспешил к выходу. Йохан и надзоровец проводили их обеспокоенными взглядами.  
Идти было недалеко: сразу за путями начинался сырой ивняк, через который уводила прочь от города тропинка, куда — мага не волновало совершенно. Лишь бы людей поблизости не было, тем более с Источником, открытым и белым.  
Попетляв метров триста и промочив ноги (ивняк сменился совсем уж сырой осокой в человеческий рост) Тангор решил, что отошли они уже достаточно далеко (а если кто-то шляется в кустах, тому не повезло!) и, призвав Источник, обновил реанимационные заклятия. Пес радостно заскакал, поднимая в воздух новые тучи комарья, — эта процедура всякий раз вызывала у него неподдельный восторг.  
Как косточку дали.  
Разумеется, дорожные приключения на этом закончиться не могли.  
— Мистер Тангор! — чавканье грязи под всепогодными ботинками выдало надзоровца (как там его?) еще раньше, чем его вопли.  
— Да что тебе сейчас-то от меня надо? — взмолился Тангор, поднимаясь с колен и отряхиваясь, но человек не внял — от черных ему приходилось слышать и не такое.  
— Скорей, там ваш белый...  
— Мой?  
— ...прикопался к местной шпане, я и вмешаться не успел! Пожалуйста, остановите его, пока он не сделал с ними что-то противоестественное, как обещает!  
Любопытство — могучая сила. Усталый шаг черного естественным путем ускорился до рыси, и картина, открывшаяся ему в зале ожидания, того стоила.  
— ...считается, что жизненные меридианы неизменны, — с горящими глазами вещал Йохан, прижимая к стене рослого стриженного парня в кожаной куртке не по погоде. Несколько личностей, такого же гопнического вида, но помельче, скакали вокруг, не решаясь ни отбить командира, ни скрыться. — Так вот, последние исследования в области некромантии показали, что это неверно — но! Но чтобы добиться качественных изменений не целого вида, а отдельного экземпляра, надо сделать что? — указательный палец свободной руки белого угрожающе остановился на самом смелом из местных, рискнувшим даже дернуть его за локоть.  
— Не знаю! — в испуге отшатнулся тот. Все остальные явно мечтали сбежать, но их останавливала мысль, что сумасшедший белый уедет, а в глаза предводителю смотреть как-то придется.  
— Надо вмешиваться на как можно более ранней стадии развития! — торжествующе сообщил Йохан. — Желательно, на эмбриональной...  
— Им поздно, — разочаровал его неслышно подошедший Тангор. Гопник воззрился на черного, как на последнюю надежду. Что может сделать боевой маг — всего-то проклясть!  
— Отчасти, Томас, — не уступал (и не отпускал жертву) Йохан. — Но если есть желание проследить, как тот или иной процесс отразится на данном конкретном организме, какая разница, сколько ему лет? Если зафиксировать должным образом... — на лице белого отразилось сомнение, выразившееся в том, что пальцы сильнее стиснули чужой воротник, слегка придавив его владельца. — Безусловно, шансы дожить до терминальной стадии у подопытного невысоки, а результаты будут грубы и приблизительны... Впрочем, если должным образом корректировать ход эксперимента, для поверхностного исследования этого достаточно! Исследование, например истинных функций теплочувствительного третьего глаза низших форм, так, к примеру, очень важно для науки.  
— Ага, — согласился Тангор, пряча руки в карманы. — А вы тут вообще о чем?  
Йохан просиял:  
— Этот молодой человек подал мне прекрасную идею! Знаешь, если бы у людей были жабры, то твои способности некроманта...  
"Генератор идей" с воплем вырвался из захвата, оставив белому на память ворот куртки, и с топотом покинул поле боя, едва не снеся с петель вокзальную дверь. Прочие члены шайки не отставали. Тангор проводил их задумчивым взглядом, явно размышляя, не добавить ли чего для пущей скорости, а потом отобрал у Йохана сувенир и выбросил его в урну. Белый, которого слегка потряхивало, нервно улыбаясь, поспешил успокоить Тангора:  
— Я подозреваю, что его "гони бабло и плыви отсюда" на самом деле не имели ничего общего с развитием науки, но удержаться не смог. И, потом, все ведь закончилось хорошо?  
— Да-да, — подтвердил жавшийся в стороне надзоровец, на которого белый ученый произвел неизгладимое впечатление. — Я прослежу, чтобы они... э...  
Тангор не обращал на него внимания, зато мрачно отметил, как у Йохана мелко дрожат руки, и поморщился, тем более, что с улицы уже раздался гудок.  
— Шороха на вас нет! Ты, — он повернулся к собиравшемуся было улизнуть надзоровцу. — Прекрати трястись, не побегу я с вашей шпаной разборки устраивать. Лучше помоги тащить чемоданы.  
Куратор глянул на белого и понял, что тот и в самом деле не помощник, но и тащить всю гору багажа (черный деловито поддерживал спутника под локоток, словно тот мог кинуться в погоню за сбежавшим материалом для опытов) ему не улыбалось.  
— Носильщик!  
Носильщик с тележкой нашелся буквально через минуту. Ему сгрузили чемоданы и рюкзак, и Тангор, более не обращая никакого внимания на эскорт, повел Йохана, упорно делающего вид, будто он еще может переставлять ноги самостоятельно, к поезду. В купе он также занялся белым (усадить на диванчик, обмахнуть газеткой) и вещами, предоставив надзоровцу расплачиваться.  
Тот счел это малой ценой за сохранность собственных нервов и покоя в городе и махал удаляющемуся поезду вполне искренне. И с таким же пылом пообещал себе найти и надрать уши пытавшимся ограбить путешественников затейникам — если только те убежали не слишком далеко.  
Тангор подпихнул под полку чемодан, чтобы не мешал ходить, и, с укором поглядев на спутника, отправился за чаем (авось выпьет горячего, заест сладким, заснет и во сне быстрей восстановится. И ныть не станет).  
— И как ты только добрался в Суэссон из Редстона?  
— С Полаком, — Йохан разлепил веки, опознал говорящего, со второй попытки разулся, подобрал под себя ноги, и с третьей принял стакан. — Тогда было проще...  
Он прервался на полуслове и уставился на чай в своей руке, словно впервые его увидев.  
— Томас, сходил бы ты за пивом... Нет-нет, себе, я травиться не собираюсь.  
— А меня, значит, можно, — хмыкнул черный.  
— Томас, — Йохан был предельно серьезен, — чтобы стресс от случившегося прошел как можно быстрее, мне надо осмыслить ситуацию и сформулировать свое отношение к ней. Подробно. Иными словами, я намерен сидеть здесь и смотреть в стену. И я думаю, присутствовать при этом тебе будет достаточно скучно, так что лучше не спеши возвращаться.  
— Да ладно, — Тангор, не глядя, выудил из бокового кармана своего рюкзака кулек крупных жареных семечек. — Я все это знаю, у меня брат — белый, помнишь? Так что смотреть в стену не обязательно, говори сам с собой, не стесняйся. После того бреда, что ты нес на станции, мне уже ничего не страшно.  
Спокойный понимающий взгляд резко контрастировал со словами, и Йохан ответил извиняющейся улыбкой:  
— Прости. Я переутомился за последние несколько недель.  
Ну да, его же едва хватало для того, чтобы указывать мистеру Флапу, каким образом готовить разные грядки для разных овощей. И он еще собирался ехать один!  
— ...И эти ребята стали последней каплей. Я едва удержался.  
— От того, чтобы вырастить им третий глаз?  
— Жабры, — поправил Йохан, тоже усмехнувшись.  
— Что, ты и правда смог бы?  
— Конечно, нет, — обиделся магистр. — Неужели ты серьезно? На неподготовленном объекте с неизвестными характеристиками, без специального оборудования и не выспавшись? Максимум, на что бы меня хватило (если бы у нас был защитный периметр) — это спровоцировать дисфункцию кожных покровов.  
— И сказать, что это жабры пробиваются?  
— По всему телу — у меня ведь не было возможности должным образом сконцентрироваться!  
Оба расхохотались.  
— Жабры, рога, третий глаз... Опасно, оказывается, злить белых магов!  
— Не всех, — поправил Йохан, — далеко не всех. Вот, помнится, был у меня знакомый — преподаватель природы бытия, который очень не любил...  
Тангор довольно глядел на оживившегося спутника. Слава богу, чтобы привести его в себя после тяжелого стресса, хватило чашки чая и доброго слова! А он-то уже думал, что придется сворачивать экспедицию и вместо Краухарда отправлять малохольного белого к эмпатам на длительное лечение.  
С приятными мыслями, что возвращаться им все равно придется через эту станцию (и ждать пересадки придется все полтора часа, а значит, кары местным полудуркам точно не избежать), Тангор кивал в такт рассказу — в самом деле забавному.

* * *

Старший координатор Ларкес старательно занимался самообманом, и ему это неплохо удавалось.  
— Как это — заместителем? — оживился приглашенный в его кабинет Сатал, еще утром веривший, что ему и своей работы хватает.  
— На время отпуска, — пояснил Ларкес. — Сам-то ты в отпуск как ходишь?  
Бывший координатор призадумался, но позиции сдавать не спешил.  
— А почему я? Выбери другого!  
— Кого? — возмутился уже Ларкес. — Я чужого на свою территорию не пущу. Если справишься, докажешь, что и с положительной реакцией на потустороннее можно работать, а то ведь никуда тебя не сплавишь — с твоим-то диагнозом.  
Эта мысль Саталу понравилась, на чем уговоры и закончились. Он позволил себе развалиться в кресле и вытянуть ноги поудобнее.  
— Куда поедешь? На южном побережье сейчас не погода — мечта! Солнце, море, рыба, отвращающие знаки повсюду, куда ни глянь. И никаких отдыхающих, весна же. Особенно если место правильное выбрать, — между его бровей залегла складка. — Аксель, правда... Ну да что тот Аксель!  
Под правильным местом подразумевался немыслимо дорогой и столь же статусный отель, и Ларкес привычно дернул бровью.  
— А, — понял Сатал и воздержался от расспросов. Дальше речь шла исключительно о делах, и только в дверях кабинета он повернулся и подмигнул начальнику.  
— Привет от меня передавай Тангору!  
— Что?  
— Хорошего отдыха, говорю.  
Дверь за магом захлопнулась, удаляющиеся шаги скрыл ковер в приемной, но Ларкес не сомневался, что подчиненный ушел. И кроме него теперь — он покосился в окно на чернеющее, с редкими точками звезд, небо — в здании остался хорошо если ночной сторож. О свидетелях можно не беспокоиться.  
Ларкес привычно стиснул кулаки. Неужели его так легко просчитать? Действительно, окончательно устав изображать из себя себя, он имел привычку отправиться в безлюдный, зато изобилующий нежитями район и там истреблять их, сколько душа просит. В очень отдаленный район, взяв с собой все возможные амулеты и — иногда — стряхнув со следа три "хвоста". Так было в Кипере в самом начале карьеры, и так он привык за долгую жизнь поступать в десятках других мест.  
Просто в этот раз он запланировал уехать чуть дальше: вокруг Редстона навели порядок вскоре после позорного провала "очистки" в истории с Черным рыцарем, но в Суэссоне, с его рудниками и заброшенными шахтами, говорят, нежитей и искать не надо. Все логично, при чем тут Тангор?  
Ларкес хотел было убрать графин обратно, но раздумал, вместо этого налив себе еще чарочку.  
В самом деле, рассудил он, не случится ничего дурного, если по пути заглянуть к Тангору и справиться о здоровье. Заодно и убедится, что восстановление ценного некроманта и впрямь идет так хорошо, как пишет в отчетах Райк.  
Четырьмя этажами ниже вышел из Управления и уселся в автомобиль хитрый Дан Сатал, знающий о привычках шефа чересчур много. Ларкес проводил его невыразительным взглядом.

* * *

С отъездом некроманта и в особенности после исчезновения его полудохлой живности, которую у Райка руки чесались прибить исключительно в силу привычки, полковник очистки в доме удавленника едва ли не поселился. По крайней мере встречать стучащего в дверь гостя он вышел с книгой подмышкой, в домашних тапочках и в мягких хлопковых штанах, в которых по Суэссону не поскачешь.  
Ларкес смерил взглядом его, затем крутящегося у ног и уже успевшего обволосить все брюки кота и холодно поздоровался.  
— Тангор будет через месяц, — не признал его чистильщик. — Тогда и наалхимичит, что требуется. Заглядывай.  
Ларкес продемонстрировал удостоверение личности и еще более холодным тоном представился. А потом задал самый главный вопрос:  
— Где Тангор?  
— Уехал в Краухард, — бодро отрапортовал Райк, ловко отодвигая кота от брюк незванного гостя.  
— Один?  
— С белым, которого выписал из Редстона.  
Ларкес с минуту переваривал новость.  
— А зомби?  
— Забрал с собой, — честно ответил Райк и твердо добавил: — Обоих. Багаж таскать.  
— Хорошо, — ровно отреагировал координатор. — Возвращайтесь к исполнению своих обязанностей, — и ушел, не прощаясь. "Осуждающий взгляд" ему все никак не давался, а жаль! Тратить же слова на вразумление чистильщика было откровенно лень.  
Да и некогда.  
Нежити в Паловых Грабнях вздохнули с облегчением и вернулись к своим повседневным занятиям.

* * *

Поезд замедлил бег в традиционном для Краухарда летнем утреннем тумане. Йохан жадно смотрел в окно, хотя что он там видел сквозь слоистую молочную пелену, для Тангора оставалось загадкой.  
— Йохан!  
— Хм? — отозвался белый, не отрывая взгляда от заоконья.  
— Правила поведения в Краухарде.  
Оные были заучены еще до отправления из Суэссона (Тангор справедливо полагал, что в дороге белому будет не до этого), но повторение — мать учения.  
— Не отходить далеко от черного мага! — блеснул Йохан. Тангор почесал в затылке: в принципе, верно, но он имел в виду другое!  
— Заговаривать с людьми издалека, — продолжил Йохан. — Если не ответят — бежать. Не заходить туда, куда не проникает солнечный свет. Не прикасаться к незнакомым животным и непривычным вещам. Носить с собой мешочек соли. Не выходить из дома после темноты. Призывать Источник только убедившись, что рядом нет колдующего черного мага. Но если честно, — Йохан повернулся к Тангору, — я бы все-таки предпочел быть к тебе поближе. Хотя... живут же у вас каким-то образом белые маги.  
— Ага, — буркнул Тангор. — Трое. И то состав периодически меняется.  
— Господа! — постучался в дверь купе проводник. — Станция Дикая Застава будет через полчаса!  
— Угу. Слышим.  
Пес-зомби, заблаговременно выброшенный в окно на случай, если их будут встречать, уже трусил к семейному тайнику Тангоров.  
А вот воодушевление на лице Йохана Тангору совершенно не нравилось. Мало какой белый, осененный идей, обращает внимание на такие мелочи, как техника безопасности. Надо будет поручить Джо присматривать за ним.  
Под подошвами ботинок магов сочно скрипнули камушки, но звук немедленно потонул в тумане. Поезд, протяжно свистнув, скрылся из глаз в нем же, но до слуха Йохана еще некоторое время доносились искаженные до неузнаваемости рев машины и стук колес. Над его головой туман медленно и неохотно перетекал в белесое небо с тусклым пятном солнца.  
— Томас, — позвал Йохан, принявшийся вертеть головой по сторонам, не успели они ступить на землю. — Мне тут _все кажется непривычным_.  
Тангор хмыкнул, обозревая извилистую грунтовую дорогу в обрамлении высоких камней с высеченными Знаками. Голые темно-алые ветви кустарника, позже всех покрывающиеся молодой листвой и выныривающие из тумана под самыми неожиданными углами выглядели почти прилично.  
Из-за поворота слышался скрип телеги и перестук копыт — никак, чалый еще был на ходу (а поезд обогнал расписание), и Тангор подхватил свою рюкзак с земли.  
— Это ты еще тут осенью не был...

* * *

— Не будем откладывать дело в долгий ящик, — постановил Тангор после завтрака, откидываясь на спинку стула и сыто потягиваясь. — Йохан, что у тебя там в планах на первом месте?  
— Ставим ловушки в разных местах, — живо отозвался белый, разглядывая карты. — Потом проверяем их и делаем выводы. А когда выясним, где именно чаще всего встречаются нужные зверьки, ты займешься ловлей, а я исследованиями.  
Тангор довольно кивнул: так дело пойдет быстрей.  
— Вы можете занять чердак, — предложила Милисент. — Если Томас не будет против.  
— С чего бы мне?  
— Ну... ты ведь оборудовал там рабочий кабинет...  
— Пустое, — махнул рукой Тангор и повернулся к Йохану: — Вечером вернемся с добычей и посмотришь, что надо сделать.

* * *

Только выйдя за ворота и поудобней устраивая за плечами рюкзак с двумя десятками комплектов ловушек (пять гранитных шайб: четыре привлекают землеройку, пятая — насекомых, чтобы добыча не подохла с голоду, ожидая охотников) Тангор догадался спросить:  
— А где они вообще живут? Ловушки где ставить?  
— Да где попало, — пожал плечами Йохан, груженый таким же рюкзаком. — Я же сказал — сегодня ставим, где придется, на пробу. Вон, хоть в том огороде.  
— Так может и в нашем поставить?  
— А я уже, пока ты завтракал. Там ведь не надо колдовать, достаточно правильно расположить знаки.  
— Точно, — согласился Тангор, представив нашествие жуков, червей и прочих многоногих тварей на цветники Джо. Оставалось надеяться, что землероек набежит достаточно, чтобы их всех сожрать. — Так ты насчет этого огорода уверен?  
— А почему нет? — удивился Йохан, останавливаясь напротив спорной земли и окидывая ее одобрительным взглядом. Картофельный огород, тянущий скорее на небольшое поле, был и впрямь дивно хорош, ровнехонько окучен (пусть местами и прорывалась вездесущая мокрица) и, что особенно привлекало белого, стоял на границе деревни и пустой земли. Так что где бы там землеройки ни водились, в картошке или в осоке, они все равно попадутся.  
Йохан скинул рюкзак с плеча, но Тангор жестом остановил его.  
— Не с этого надо начинать.  
— А с чего?  
— Сейчас покажу, — пообещал Тангор, разворачиваясь к стоящему между картошкой и десятком морозостойких яблонь дому. Побольше, чем дом Тамирони, двухэтажный, отгороженный от дороги, по которой они шли, невысоким темно-зеленым заборчиком. Откуда-то из-за дома доносился птичий галдеж, и Йохан вспомнил, что вроде бы именно туда сворачивал протекавший по долине ручей.  
— Тетушка Ройга!!!  
От крика над ухом белый с непривычки дернулся, Тангор пожал плечами и повторил на бис.  
— Ну, кто там разорался? — добродушно поинтересовалась появившаяся из-за дома женщина, вытирая руки передником. Подмышкой у нее был зажат пустой тазик, а по пятам следовал белоснежный гусь, явно не поверивший, что кормежка на сегодня закончилась.  
— Здравствуйте!  
— Томас! — ахнула та, всплеснув руками. Гусь с дурным воплем шарахнулся в сторону от упавшего таза. — Снова вернулся! Отдыхать или по делу?  
— К матери приехал, вот, с коллегой, — объяснил Тангор и сразу перешел к главному: — Тетушка Ройга, мы на твоей картошке мышей половим?  
— Да зачем тебе?  
— Надо.  
— Ну, раз надо, значит, надо, — рассудила Ройга и щедро позволила: — Лови. Только картошку не помните.  
— Да ни за что.  
Йохан просиял.  
— А жуков колорадских тебе не нужно? — с затаенной надеждой спросила женщина, поднимая таз.  
— Нет, — не стал обнадеживать ее Тангор.  
— Жаль, — огорчилась Ройга. — Ну, удачи вам.  
С таким напутствием она и скрылась в доме. Гусак остался подозрительно изучать чужаков, но близко не подходил, очевидно, хорошо зная повадки черных магов (которые любят мясо).  
— А если бы ты не спросил разрешения? — после некоторой паузы уточнил Йохан.  
— Ну тогда, — вздохнул Тангор, — лучше б я здесь один заночевал в глубоком ущелье.  
Йохан понятливо кивнул и углубился в картошку (стараясь не помять). В центре поля — четыре знака правильным четырехугольником (даже не призывая источник, он почувствовал замыкание контура, радость, с которой слились с единую сеть линии силы). В центр, Знаком к земле, элемент для привлечения насекомых.  
— Два есть, осталось тридцать восемь!  
Тангор кивнул и пошел в обход — устанавливать ловушку на границе огорода.

* * *

За четыре часа они сумели обойти всю долину, натыкав ловушек где только можно и нельзя. Особенно усердствовал Йохан, а местный алхимик долго ругался, споткнувшись о камни, запрятанные среди нужной ему белой яснотки. Тангор представил, как он через пару часов полез бы в окружавшую ее густую крапиву за землеройками, по колено в насекомых, и горячо поддержал коллегу. Ловушка была переставлена ближе к дороге, в иван-чай и лютики, а алхимик, узнав, с кем имеет дело, извинился. Репутация — великая сила!  
Описав круг, они вернулись к дому Тангора и первым делом отправились к установленной Йоханом ловушке (слава всевышнему, не в маргаритках, а за забором, в лопухах и крапиве). Мелкие темно-бурые твари кишели в пределах действия амулета, вытоптав землю вокруг жгучих стеблей, с писком поедая не то огромного жука, не то невезучего собрата.  
— Значит, есть смысл проверить и другие ловушки, — заключил Йохан. — Займешься? А я пока подготовлю на чердаке место для работы и приступлю к делу.  
Тангор отыскал в сарае мешок и отправился в повторный обход долины. Когда он вернулся в дом с кошелкой зверья, то застал идиллическую картину, вызвавшую у него острое чувство дежа вю. За столом на веранде сидели бок-о-бок Йохан и шеф местного "надзора" и вовсю уплетали ужин, выставленный на стол щедрой рукой хозяйки дома. Впрочем, увидев добычу, белый просиял, одним глотком осушил чашку и устремился на чердак — исследовать.  
— Ты следи за ним, — предупредил Харлик, пока Тангор критически осматривал свою тарелку, размышляя, достаточно ли там еды и не перепало ли чистильщику больше. — Я поспрашивал: Краухард представляется ему таким большим парком.  
Тангор пожал плечами, накладывая себе добавку.  
— Правила он уяснил. И я ему не сторож.  
— Ну-ну, — ухмыльнулся Харлик, и быть бы ссоре, не появись Йохан, с выражением такой вселенской муки на лице, что черные банально постеснялись. Белый с шевелящимся мешком прошел мимо, за калиткой вытряхнул из него зверье, уныло огляделся и вернулся за стол, бросив мешок на перила веранды.  
— Ну, чего случилось? Они все передохли?  
— Нет.  
— Больные оказались? — небрежно уточнил Харлик.  
Йохан поднял на него страдальческий взгляд, понял, что ошибся собеседником, и повернулся к Тангору.  
— Шесть. Из всех бурозубок, пойманных сегодня, нужного вида оказалось шесть животных.  
— Да их же было две сотни! — возмутился Тангор. — И я половине в зубы заглянул — черные! С налетом.  
— Ах, это, — отмахнулся Йохан. — Пигмент по виду неотличим от естественного цвета. Не настолько, чтобы можно было заметить без спецсредств.  
— И что? — упорствовал Тангор. — Шести штук тебе мало? Да они размножаются как бешеные, опомниться не успеешь, как весь Суэссон будет в бурозубках.  
— Две самки, — уточнил Йохан. — Мне все же нужно больше опытного материала. И желательно не через год.  
Он понурился.  
Харлик задумался, но в конце концов решил, что от одного совета от него не убудет.  
— А вы присоединяйтесь к пасечникам.  
— К кому?!  
— К пасечникам, — терпеливо повторил Харлик. — Они тут, понимаешь ли, пару лет назад организовали дело, но быстро сообразили, что если сидеть на месте, останутся без меда и без пчел — те разлетятся с голодухи. Вот и устраивают своим выдвижные сессии: грузят на грузовичок затемно и перевозят туда, где что-то еще цветет. Пока эти стоят на месте — перевозят других. Начались дожди — переехали еще куда-нибудь. Зацвел клевер — пригнали туда всю пасеку, и так далее  
— А нежити? — не поверил Тангор.  
— А у них черный в команде — только и умеет, что отвращающий периметр ставить. Вот и мотается туда-сюда, еще и за роями гоняется, если те снялись и улетели....  
Тангор некоторое время огорошено молчал, не в силах представить себе мага, способного на такую работу.  
— Да где они денег столько взяли — черного нанять?  
— Я же говорю, — раздраженно повторил чистильщик. — Парень умеет ставить периметры — и все. А зарабатывают они неплохо, мед идет как уникальный продукт, "собранный в краю нежитей и обагренный кровью пчеловодов", — Харлик старательно передразнил рекламный буклет, так что даже Йохану стало понятно, что он об этом думает.  
— Кто им составил этот бред? — сдавлено спросил Тангор.  
— Сами, всё сами.  
— А... А я-то думал, еще и белого наняли. И покупают?  
— С руками отрывают. Парни планируют расширять производство. Так что разреши им написать в буклете, что на их пасеке побывал некромант, и они вам ковровую дорожку раскатают по всему Краухарду.  
— Спасибо, это ни к чему, — очнулся Йохан. — Мне нужен график их перевозок, чтобы знать, на что можно рассчитывать.  
— Ты собираешься сам ездить? — насторожился Тангор. — Думаю, этим лучше заняться мне.  
Харлик согласно кивал: вряд ли пчеловодам и впрямь был нужен обагренный кровью легкомысленного туриста продукт.  
— Конечно, — удивился белый. — Я мог бы за один день выяснить перспективы отлова землероек в разных местах, а дальше уже занялся бы исследованиями.  
Тангор все еще сомневался.  
— А если придется заночевать?  
— Но они же как-то с этим справляются, — резонно возразил Йохан. — Я не буду бродить по ночам! Я даже днем не буду выходить за периметр или отходить далеко от людей, мне надо сделать работу, а не погибнуть глупой смертью.  
Справедливо.  
— Будь по твоему, — сдался Тангор. — Где они там живут, пчеловоды эти?  
И почему его жизнь вечно связана с какой-то жужжащей многоногой пакостью? Вернется в Краухард — сделает из големов рыбок!

* * *

Рем Ларкес остановился посреди дороги, издалека рассматривая дом Тангоров. Тамирони. Тангоров.  
Лужайка с ухоженными клумбами, на которых цвели самые странные на вид сорта пушистых низкорослых цветов (их одичавшие собратья росли сорняками вдоль всех тропинок) и вполне узнаваемые, но чахлые розы, веранда, по стенам которой уже змеились молодые побеги хмеля, даром, что еще весна (Ларкес призадумался, как белый проверяет медовуху, о которой так восторженно отзывался Тангор). Недавно перекрашенный сарай.  
Деловито вьющиеся над пятком ульев пчелы.  
С удовлетворенным чувством человека, готового ко всему, Ларкес активировал амулет, отвращающий насекомых, и направился к дому. Низкая калитка мягко скрипнула под рукой. На стук отозвались практически немедленно.  
Дверь распахнула женщина, которую Ларкес не видел двадцать лет.  
Она его тоже не забыла, улыбнулась, немного нервничая: этот человек никогда не появлялся просто ради дружеского визита.  
— Здравствуйте, господин Ларкес. Вы ищете Томаса?  
— Здравствуйте, госпожа Та...мирони, — Ларкес отметил, что в дом она ему зайти не предложила. Томаса? Ну да, не Тодера же... — Да. Именно его.  
— Здравствуйте, сэр, — обреченно донеслось из-за спины. Ларкес стремительно обернулся...  
Да, он знал, что Тангор многое пережил. И, надо отметить, при последней встрече в Редстоне он выглядел еще хуже. Но координатор честно думал, что восстановление идет быстрее, а человек, стоявший перед ним, по виду мало отличался от поднятого зомби.  
— Здравствуйте, — не нашел лучшего Ларкес. Скоро у него образуется аллергия на это слово.  
По лицу Тангора ясно можно было читать вопрос "Да что ж тебе еще от меня надо?", но здоровый инстинкт самосохранения не позволял его озвучить, а никакой другой на ум не приходил. Кроме приветствия Ларкес тоже не мог придумать, что бы такого сказать — не о здоровье же справляться. А все, что его интересовало, он уже узнал...  
— Не желаете ли чаю? — радушно предложила Милисент, спасая положение. Черные единодушно согласились, Томас даже помог ей отнести на веранду всяческие кчайности.  
В последнюю очередь Милисент поставила на стол пузатый заварочный чайник с цветочком и удалилась, оставив черных разбираться самостоятельно. Тангор разлил заварку по чашкам и щедрым жестом предложил координатору блюдо с печеньем. А тот боролся с ощущением нереальности происходящего. Веранда, хмель, женщина на крыльце и улыбающийся Тангор напротив...  
Если бы только не эти пчелы!

* * *

Всю свою жизнь Михаэль Искор желал творить добро, но получалось почему-то плохо. И даже когда он вступил в ряды Искусников, доблестных борцов со злом, его не послали истреблять проклятых черных магов, от которых все беды (это общеизвестный факт!) или распространять истинное знание среди белой общины и простого люда. Да и вообще, не стремились доверить достойное дело, и возможности совершить подвиг не выпадало. Да уж, какие тут подвиги, когда все, что тебе поручили — следить за передвижениями поганого некроманта!  
Поганый, как на зло, сидел в такой глуши, где у человека, не имеющего постоянной работы, земли, не горбатящегося на хлопководов или на руднике, не было шансов остаться незамеченным, а прибившийся к вышеперечисленным стал бы чересчур ограничен в перемещениях.  
Простых туристов в этих краях отродясь не водилось, притвориться, что живешь в палатке с видом на единственную местную достопримечательность — дом некроманта — не выходило. Да и встречаться с нежитями, которые наверняка заинтересуются одиноким идиотом, не хотелось. А побродив вокруг и так и не выбрав место для палатки, Михаэль наткнулся на ожесточенно подкапывающего куст пса, в котором с ужасом опознал мерзостного зомби, и едва унес ноги.  
Палатка отменялась.  
Поскрипев мозгами и окончательно пропылившись на местных дорогах (а потом едва не утонув на них же — дождливая осень в Суэссоне наступала стремительно), Михаэль заявился в билетную кассу Узловой станции и выглядел как раз настолько несчастным и потерянным (и при этом достойным доверия), что у дежурящей девушки не возникло и тени подозрений.  
— А вам повезло — новый черный маг объявился, — начал он разговор, убедившись, что не отвлекает труженицу ни от чего серьезней дамского романа ("Черный Рыцарь" какой-то, ну и ерунда).  
— Да мы и на старых не жалуемся, — лениво поддержала разговор девушка. — А этот от фонда Роланда, года два тут проработает и, скорее всего, уедет, он же из большого города... Это если его наши из НЗАМИПС отпустят.  
— Два года?! — возопил Михаэль, очень убедительно изобразив ужас (достаточно оказалось представить, что ему эти два года тут торчать). — НЗАМИПС?!! А как же... А как же Милена?! Он жениться обещал!  
— На ком это? — возмутилась девушка, которой новый черный не раз строил глазки.  
— На моей сестре, — горько ответил Михаэль. — Еще в университете вскружил девушке голову, влюбил в себя — может и поворожил для этого! — а потом уехал, не сказав ни слова. И вот явился недавно, с той же песней. А она его почти забыла, с подружками на танцы выбиралась, а теперь что ей ни скажи, она в ответ "Тангор, Тангор..."  
Симпатия кассирши к означенному Тангору таяла, как снег по весне.  
— А если он снова приедет? — Михаэль, поверив в печальную участь несуществующей сестры, едва не заплакал. — Все начнется с начала?  
— Наверное, так и будет, — растерялась девушка. — А ваша сестра не обращалась к целителям?  
— Да разве что силком тащить! Прошу вас, не отказывайте! Сколько можно терпеть наглость этих черных?  
Девушка припомнила, что Тангор улыбался не только ей, и поджала губы.  
— Нисколько! Но чем же я могу помочь?  
Искусник просиял.  
— Если он захочет уехать — неважно, куда, он все равно будет покупать билеты у вас. Прошу, дайте мне знать, чтобы я мог заранее увезти сестру из Редстона, не вызвав у нее подозрений.  
Девушка энергично кивнула. Пусть черные не думают, что им все дозволено!  
Это случилось прошлым летом. А сейчас на редстонский адрес Михаэля пришла телеграмма с одним-единственным словом: "Едет".  
Выяснить, куда некромант подался, проблемы не составило. Сложнее оказалось получить внеурочный отпуск в родной конторе (не имеющей связи с Искусниками), но Михаэль блестяще справился и с этим и четыре дня спустя прибыл на станцию Дикая Застава. В тот же день он сумел снять комнату в соседней долине — час до дома некроманта быстрым шагом. Сплетни быстро распространяются? А о чем сплетничать — ему в столице не нравится. Жара, чума... Поэтому и выбрал сразу место, где попрохладней. Сейчас осмотрится и поставит дом во-он там.  
Хозяин дома покачал головой и потребовал плату вперед, а еще предупредил, где именно находится лечебница для встретившихся с нежитями, и спросил адрес, по которому сообщить, что его постоялец того... этого. Если что.  
Постоялец со сдержанным достоинством назвал адрес хо-каргской Оперы — все равно эти тупые деревенщины не поймут! Хозяин посмотрел на него, как на придурка, и потребовал плату за три месяца вперед. Пришлось раскошелиться...  
Кляня провинциальных скопидомов, Михаэль забросил сумку с вещами в шкаф (внутри на гвоздике висела гроздь самодельных амулетов) и удалился нехоженой тропкой, ведущей в сторону долины некроманта, исключительно ради разведки. Хотя... Это Краухард, край нежитей, если здесь человек пропадает, его особо и не ищут...  
Вот так, предаваясь сладким грезам, как он привозит соратникам голову поганого мага (а остальное съели нежити), Михаэль брел по тропинке, извивающейся на манер клубка шерсти, с которым поиграл котенок. Угол подъема тоже периодически менялся страшным образом, так что предварительная оценка времени пути в час оказалась бы справедливой, только если бы Искусник летел на крыльях. Местные же, очевидно, равно презирали силу тяжести и здравый смысл, потому что очередной участок пути больше всего напоминал протоптанную пьяными козлами водопойную тропу и вел в гору почти вертикально. Возможно, здесь не поднимались, а наоборот, сбрасывали вниз неугодных соседей и потом сваливали все на нежитей.  
Покорив очередную вершину, Михаэль уселся на теплую землю и попытался отдышаться, утирая пот со лба и заодно любуясь пейзажем. Оный прекрасно дополняли два человека и лохматая собака, которые шли по склону холма шагов на пятьдесят ниже Михаэля. Шли по прекрасной, утоптанной, практически совершенно ровной дорожке, которую он не сумел разглядеть.  
— Ты магистр или не магистр? — допытывался темноволосый парень у путника постарше. Что парень — черный, можно было понять хотя бы по тому, что его собственный тощий рюкзак свободно болтался за плечами, а вот рюкзак за спиной высокого светловолосого мужчины был весьма увесист даже на вид.  
— Я природник, а не кудесник, — терпеливо объяснял мужчина, очевидно, не в первый раз. — Имей терпение.  
— Кто кого имеет, — буркнул парень. Собака, мотнув башкой, толкнулась лбом в хозяйскую руку, привлекая внимание, но вместо того, чтобы потрепать ее по ушам, парень вдруг задрал голову, сразу же увидев невольного свидетеля разговора.  
— Эй, ты за каким туда полез? Там наверху нежитей до жопы!  
— Я... видом полюбоваться хотел, — далеко не сразу нашелся Михаэль, узнав черного — перед ним был Томас Тангор. Собственной персоной. А милая лохматая зверюга оказалсь проклятым зомби!  
— Идиооот, — протянул некромант, останавливаясь и скидывая рюкзак. По положению рук Искусник понял, что тот собирается колдовать, и едва не поседел, еще плотнее вжимаясь в скалу. Его разоблачили?  
— Йохан, закройся, — предупредил Тангор, и белый немедленно зажмурился, плотно обхватив виски руками. — Так. Ты, придурок, спускайся, я подстрахую.  
— Зачем? — насторожился Михаэль, вовсе не собираясь никуда лезть.  
— Затем, что я сказал! Хочешь, чтобы тебя сожрали?  
Михаэль судорожно оглянулся, но никаких признаков нежитей не увидел. Сузившиеся глаза и характерное движение кистей черного выбора ему не оставляли: захочет сбить — собьет и здесь. Или тварь свою за ним пошлет. Перед черной магией Искусник был беззащитен, но умирать просто так, не совершив ничего героического? Нет уж! Он сперва подчинится черному, а потом нанесет смертельный удар!  
Подогреваемый этими мыслями, Михаэль рывком поднялся на ноги и заскакал вниз с куда большей отвагой, чем лез в гору, а потом лихость и кураж моментально спали, едва он осознал, что чуть не ринулся вниз по тропе... и остаток пути проделал задом наперед, на четвереньках. Черный (Михаэль пару раз глянул на его лицо) на это дело взирал одобрительно.  
— Все, Йохан, я закончил. А ты, дурило, чего сюда полез, если ни хрена не знаешь? Тебя едва не сожрали, пока ты на облачка глядел. Да ты...  
— Хватит, Томас, хватит, — попытался остановить его Йохан, встряхиваясь. Видимо, присутствие враждебного Источника для него даром не прошло. — Молодому человеку и так плохо, ему нужно отдохнуть...  
— Обследоваться в лечебнице, — подхватил некромант, засовывая руки в карманы, — принять ванну, выпить чашечку кофе... Нормальным людям обычно хватает головой думать.  
— Вы здесь недавно? — дружелюбно спросил Йохан (магистр? природник?!), напрямую обращаясь к Михаэлю. — Обязательно купите хоть какую-нибудь брошюру об обитающих в Краухарде нежитях. Или лучше посещайте специальные занятия, они организуются при местном отделении НЗАМИПС. Это важно! Сейчас вы действительно могли умереть.  
Михаэль медленно кивнул. Он непременно купит эту брошюру хотя бы ради того, чтоб узнать, что тут сегодня вытворял проклятый некромант. Он неуверенно раскланялся и пошел обратной дорогой, мимо магов, черный еще злился, а белый почему-то его успокаивал. Кто он ему? Имя Йохан казалось Михеэлю странно знакомым, но к имени вроде как должна прилагаться фамилия. Хорошо бы нанести черному урон, действуя через магистра... К тому же так будет безопасней.  
Интересно, надолго ли они тут?  
На самом деле, ехать в Краухард ему совсем не хотелось, да и было, строго говоря, не обязательно (приказ "сверху" отсутствовал), но оставаться в Редстоне стало невыносимо: истерию их алхимика не вынес бы ни один канонизированный святой.  
Виноват был, как всегда, редстонский "надзор". Разгром лаборатории (второй по счету!) сделал невозможным производство "слез дракона". Информатор предупредил их буквально накануне рейда, алхимик успел скрыться и даже вынести часть оборудования и записей...  
— А толку? — взывал к мировой справедливости растрепанный мэтр Марико. — Я не могу восстановить схему! И времени на эксперименты тоже нет!  
— Если будешь орать, а не работать, его и не прибавится, — веско отвечал на это руководитель силовиков (целых двух), но белый продолжал ныть и стенать, пусть за пробирками и лабораторным столом.  
"Слезы" наотрез отказывались удаваться.  
Из здания предназначенной к сносу школы, где временно оборудовали лабораторию, разбежались даже пауки.  
А вот теперь, в поганом краю черных, Михаэля осенило. Магистр! Природник! О да, некроманту будет очень и очень больно, а сам он, наконец-то, сумеет принести должную пользу светлым целям. Пусть ради этого придется пожертвовать славой и этим самым Йоханом.  
Но... "Жертвуем ради будущего".  
И никак иначе!  
Искусник проводил магов умиленным взглядом и в тот же вечер подал силовику телеграмму.

* * *

— Так что там был за нежить? — допытывался Йохан. Тангор скривился: встреча с незнакомым идиотом, явно не местным, испортила ему настроение, а выместить злость было не на ком.  
— Эндемик. Мелкий. Ловчее тело по подножию холма, максимум на что способен днем, в тени, — за ногу тяпнуть, чтобы человек свалился.  
— А почему же вы с ними не боретесь?  
— Почему не боремся? Сейчас Харлика сюда пришлю, — равнодушно пожал плечами Тангор. — Было радости самому возиться. Ты мне лучше вот что скажи, если ты магистр-природник...  
Йохан медленно выдохнул. Проблема была не в том, что черному магу приходила в голову идея. Проблема была в том, что он не хотел от нее отказываться! Ладно хоть Тангор тут был один, иначе бы Йохан непременно сдался.  
— Повторяю еще раз...

* * *

Пасечники отбывали затемно, но, слава небу, эту группу ульев выпасали как раз на дальнем краю тангоровой долины. К появлению магов все приготовления были практически закончены, ульи и туго свернутая палатка погружены на грузовичок. Йохан озадаченно посмотрел на кипу прилагающихся к палатке бряцающих железок, гадая, как же это ставить. Но он быстро решил, что будет слишком занят ловлей бурозубок, и сосредоточился на переливающихся магией булыжниках с начерченными знаками: местный маг разрывался между несколькими выпасами и облегчал себе жизнь, как мог. В последнюю очередь появился и сам черный, маг лет эдак тридцати, злой с недосыпа, с опухшей явно не от выпивки физиономией.  
— Ага, — заключил Тангор и, не здороваясь, направился к коллеге.  
— Можно вас на минуточку? Это не терпит отлагательств!  
Они удалились за ближайшие кусты, оказавшиеся чьей-то иргой, и несколько минут там шушукались. Водитель грузовичка, судя по лицу, уже готов был недовольно сигналить, но его останавливало наличие под боком жилых домов — проснутся и накостыляют. Наконец, маги вернулись, Тангор шагал решительно и сурово, как герой древних саг, а вот собеседник его выглядел еще более пришибленным, чем до разговора.  
— Ройен Маккерфи, — представил его Йохану Тангор. — Будет тебя хранить, как зеницу ока.  
Черный кивнул и угрюмо улыбнулся. Йохан печально вздохнул. Что ж... великие открытия просто так не происходят. Придется им обоим друг друга потерпеть.  
Что приходится терпеть Томасу в непосредственной близости от пятидесяти ульев, он предпочел не думать.

* * *

— И? — Ханс, группа которого занималась материальным обеспечением лаборатории и ныне просиживала без дела, приглашающе помахал перед носом Михаэля телеграфным бланком "приезжай вскл отличная рыбалка тчк". — Может, объяснишь?  
Разговор происходил в укромной (по крайнем мере, хотелось на это надеяться) долинке, между двух холмов, где было решено разместить полудохлый автомобиль, на котором Искусники (все трое) и прибыли. Ночевать планировали в нем же, чтобы не привлекать внимание аборигенов. Нежитей Искусники почти не боялись — отвращающие знаки встречались там и сям в избытке, а их собственная машина была ими увешана от крыши до колес: все прекрасно понимали, куда едут.  
— У нас работа встала, так? Марико клянется, что сам ее не запустит — без информации, или чего ему там не хватает. А тут бродит целый магистр природной магии, иногда — вообще один.  
Судя по выражениям лиц, его не поняли.  
— Магистр природной магии, — терпеливо повторил Михаэль. — Он может все. Совсем все. Он в дерьмовых бачках прорыв совершил — неужели не справится со "слезами"?  
— Где дерьмо, а где "слезы", — справедливо заметил один из силовиков, Эрик.  
— Подожди, — отмахнулся Ханс. — Что-то тут есть. Это имя я уже слышал.  
— Ну да, — активно закивал Михаэль. — Он работает на того некроманта, — он зло сплюнул. — Так что если со "слезами" ничего не выйдет, мы нарушим планы врага. Все равно мы в выигрыше!  
— Та-ак... А если некромант нас первый поймает?  
— Ты чего? — повернулся Эрик к молчавшему до сих пор товарищу. — Он один и он больной.  
— Точно, — подхватил Искор. — Его зомби, правда, здесь, но они вдвоем бродят по долинам, а наш магистр ездит с пасечниками по всему Краухарду и ловит какую-то дрянь. Практически без охраны. Ну, один местный черный.  
— Вот именно, да и пасечники вряд ли из пугливых.  
— Давай подробности, — потребовал Ханс. Михаэль с готовностью поделился результатами наблюдений.  
— Так ты за кем следил, — насмешливо поинтересовался осторожный Грег. — За белым или за черным?  
Михаэль обиделся.  
— Тангор и так никуда не денется, я слышал их разговор. А магистр Китото — ценная добыча.  
— Ладно, ладно, — Искусник призадумался. — Ценная так ценная. Работаем быстро, не хочу лишний раз тут ночевать.  
— Никто не хочет, — согласился Ханс. — Но сперва продумаем, как сбить черного со следа.  
— Черного, который из пасечников?  
— Да кого он волнует? Ты что, арбалет забыл? Я про Тангора!  
— Это как раз не проблема, — отозвался Эрик глядя куда-то поверх голов коллег. — Мы же все-таки в Краухарде.  
Остальные проследили за его взглядом, но увидели только качающиеся ветки. Осторожный северный волк не имел ни малейшего желания общаться с людьми.

* * *

Грузовичок "надзора" со скрипом затормозил около невысокой калитки, и из него арбалетным болтом вылетел Харлик. В дверь дома черный постучал исключительно для вида, распахнув ее даже не дождавшись ритуального "войдите". Но на то, чтобы поздороваться, его все же хватило.  
— Что случилось? — первым отреагировал Тангор.  
— Мне позвонили с пасеки, грузовик не вернулся на базу. Ты со мной?  
"Куда" уточнять не требовалось. Томас отодвинул тарелку и улыбнулся матери:  
— Думаю, у них колесо спустило. Там на машине было больше охранных проклятий, чем на этом доме.  
Милисент кивнула, встревоженно глядя на нарочито бодрого сына.  
— Будь осторожен, Томас, — очень серьезно попросил Джо.  
Черные поспешили к выходу.  
— Заедем за Ларкесом? — предложил Тангор. — Не помешает.  
Харлик скривился, и Тангор добавил:  
— Он в отпуске сейчас, права качать не будет. А чем заняться мы там все найдем.  
Харлик промолчал. Дело и впрямь было важнее.  
Региональный координатор пил чай на веранде арендованного дома. Рядом стояла на треть опорожненная бутылка, в содержимом которой Тангор по густому оттенку болотной воды без труда опознал почитаемую в Краухарде настойку на четырнадцати травах. Вряд ли Ларкес успел надраться, разве что начал квасить с утра, но, когда в дом к нему ввалился Тангор (шеф Харлик благоразумно остался ждать в машине), координатор выглядел еще достаточно трезвым, и тот рискнул:  
— Вечер добрый! У меня белый пропал, поехали искать!  
"Наглость — второе счастье", — убежденно думал Ларкес, забираясь в кузов к еще двум чистильщикам. В кабину к Харлику полез Тангор, не оставив ему особого выбора (и не давая возможности сцепиться с Харликом). С другой стороны... он же собирался истреблять нежитей? А пока на его счету за пять дней было три фома и ведьмина плешь. Несерьезно!  
Местные черные косились на него исподтишка, но вопросов не задавали. Начальник взял — значит, нужен!  
Грузовичок перевалил через холм, отделявший их долину от другой, не останавливаясь, миновал пасеку и сбросил скорость. Неизвестно, где с пропавшими случилось то, что случилось, но случайно въехать в "это" на большой скорости никто не желал.  
Таким образом было потеряно больше часа.  
Нетронутый грузовик мирно стоял в пределах периметра защитных Знаков. На поляне, на краю обрыва. Пчелы, гудя, уносились в поля и возвращались с добычей, под пустым котелком чернело пятно кострища, подернутое пеплом. Чуть поодаль от ульев мельтешили в ловушке с полсотни злобных землероек всех цветов и размеров.  
— Остыли, — Харлик поворошил угли. — Стоит с утра, не позже  
— Целый день, — поморщился один из его подчиненных, проверявший грузовичок. Другой бродил по поляне, глядя в землю. — Эй, вы-то куда?!  
Ларкес, призвав Источник, из-под полуопущенных век наблюдал, как Тангор изучает обрыв.  
— Думаешь, упали? — предположил Тангор. Харлик пренебрежительно скривился, указывая на чуть примятые, совсем незаметно для нетренированного глаза, траву и ветки:  
— Сбросили? — подозрительно уточнил координатор, подходя ближе. Тангор пожал плечами.  
— Ээээй! Йохан! Ройен! Йохан, чтоб тебя!!!  
Все чутко прислушались, но услышали лишь эхо. Тангор припомнил вопрос Ларкеса, заданный за секунду до того, как он принялся выкликать пропавших.  
— Чтоб я понимал следы! Но куда-то же они делись, оба, а нежитей я тут, убей, не чувствую. Не сами же они тут бегали взапуски среди ночи.  
Ларкес кивнул — потусторонним на поляне не пахло.  
— Ладно, делать нечего. Веревка есть? — Тангор глянул на солнце, краем коснувшееся холмов. Под обрывом собирались многозначительные тени, спускаться к ним не хотелось, но если эти идиоты еще живы и ждут помощи...  
— Вроде бы туда можно в обход добраться, — сообщил один из чистильщиков, вдоволь насмотревшись на поляну.  
— В обход около часа, — поморщился Харлик. — На машине не проехать, а до заката не успеем.  
— Значит, вниз, — постановил Тангор. — Давай сюда фонарь.  
— Я с тобой, — Ларкес оценивающе поглядел вниз. Дно было не так уж далеко, но разглядеть его не получалось не столько из-за теней, сколько из-за кустов. С равным успехом там могут ждать нежити и люди. Сильно покалеченные, так, что не услышали спасателей и не смогли подать голос.  
— Вы умеете? — не поверил Харлик.  
Тангор умел, координатор собирался учиться по ходу дела, но логику в словах чистильщика не увидеть не мог и от участия отказался, оставшись ждать наверху, расхаживая по краю обрыва и бдительно глядя по сторонам. Внизу мелькали огоньки зачарованных фонарей, а потом веревка условно дернулась три раза.  
— М-да, — заключил Харлик, обозревая поднятое. — Волки. Ладно, где там следующий?  
Вместо второго тела вернулся Тангор, а следом и охранявший его чистильщик, оба злые и недовольные — как и полагается черным, не достигшим цели.  
— Второго нет!  
— А почему тогда этого только слегка поглодали? — выступил с претензией к местным волкам Ларкес.  
— Да кто ж их знает... Может, им одного белого хватило. Надо завтра с утра смотреть.  
Солнце садилось, и, как Тангор ни злился, идти на поиски сейчас было попросту невозможно.

* * *

Грег остался в долине Бранда, небольшом городке, куда моментально стекались все краухардские новости. Город рос с каждым годом, и любопытный новосел никого не удивил. Зато там будет куда как легко узнать мнение "надзора" о гибели черного и белого... Возиться с которым теперь предстояло остальным Искусникам.  
— Ну, куда сгружать наше сокровище? — прошипел Эрик, сгибаясь под тяжестью долговязого магистра.  
— А что, есть варианты?  
Белого, связанного по рукам и ногам, втиснули на заднее сиденье к Михаэлю. Китото не сопротивлялся, зрелище расправы над пасечником выбило его из колеи надолго. Михаэль даже забеспокоился, почувствовав, как ценного пленника бьет крупная дрожь. А впереди еще двое суток дороги!  
...Которые белый маг провел в блаженном полузабытьи. Он покорно выходил из автомобиля, пил, но двигался, похоже, не просыпаясь и даже не открывая глаз.  
— Защитный механизм, — пояснил Эрик, знакомый с фокусами этой публики. — Отлежится и будет как новенький.  
Но назад он оглядывался с опаской и превышать скорость не стеснялся. Ценный груз довезли живым, а ближе к Редстону он даже начал проявлять признаки интереса к окружающему, пока не заснул.  
— Куда его, сразу в лабораторию?  
— Ни-ни, — испугался выбежавший встречать их Марико. — А вдруг его еще и уговаривать придется?  
Как в воду глядел! Магистра отнесли в подвал, где они и базировались по разным углам, бережно уложили на кушетку Ханса и похлопали по щекам.  
Китото счастливо вздохнул, пробормотал что-то вроде "я не хочу полоть клубнику" и повернулся на другой бок, свернувшись калачиком.  
— Точно отлежится? — усомнился Ханс, распрямляясь. Михаэль резко поскучнел, у Марико явно начинался нервный тик, Эрика давно уже не было рядом, зато из соседней комнатушки слышался свисток закипающего чайника. — Ладно, Шорох с вами. Михаэль, идея была твоя, ты за ним и следи. Позовешь, как начнет приходить в себя, — Искусник ухмыльнулся. — Устроим ему такое пробуждение, чтобы сразу понял — тут шутки шутить не будут.  
— Он белый, — встревожился Марико. — Будьте осторожней!  
Ханс вычеркнул минимум половину идей из списка "Как заставить сотрудничать магистра белой магии" и пообещал:  
— Будем.  
Сдержать обещание оказалось сложнее. С трудом приходящего в себя Китото вздернули на ноги (Эрик действовал с должной ненавистью, считывающейся полусонным недоэмпатом на раз), проволокли по подвалу в самый дальний его конец, до комнатушки, где когда-то размещалось не пойми что, а теперь остались голые стены да лампочка под потолком, и усадили на колченогий стул.  
Ведро холодной воды оказало поистине волшебное действие. Магистр судорожно дернулся, едва не свалившись на пол, закашлялся и заморгал, оглядываясь.  
— Доброе утро, — поздоровался Ханс. — Как вы себя чувствуете?  
Сбитый с толку разницей между тоном собеседника и ситуацией Китото растеряно подергал связанными за спиной руками.  
— Спасибо, плохо. А можно меня развязать?  
— Нельзя, — сочувственно признался Ханс. — Пока мы не договоримся.  
— О чем?!  
— О сотрудничестве! — Ханс с величайшей аккуратностью достал из-за пазухи футляр, раскрыл его и продемонстрировал пленнику крошечную запаянную ампулу. Судя по тому как белый отшатнулся, "слезы дракона" он узнал. Интерееесно...  
— Полагаю вы как магистр природной магии сумеете наладить производство этого препарата.  
Магистр Китото перевел непонимающий взгляд с ампулы на Искусника.  
— Я не алхимик. Между моей специализацией и... этим — пропасть!  
— Врет, — констатировал Эрик. Пленный вздрогнул — похоже, силовик был прав. Ханс забавы ради шагнул ближе, и Китото свалился со стула, пытаясь сохранить дистанцию.  
— Ты чего? Это же отличная штука, — Ханс взболтал содержимое ампулы. — Придает бодрость, радость и уверенность в завтрашнем дне. Хочешь попробовать?  
— Нет! — магистр был близок к истерике, и Эрик, повинуясь кивку Ханса, окатил его новой порцией воды.  
Пока Китото отфыркивался и пытался стряхнуть прилипшие к лицу мокрые волосы, Ханс глубоко задумался. А потом наклонился и от души наградил его оплеухой. Йохан глухо застонал, когда от силы удара его затылок стукнулся о цементный пол.  
— Не хочешь по-хорошему, не надо, — сообщил Ханс скучающим тоном, ловя затравленный взгляд пленника и демонстративно потирая ладонь. — Мне от тебя нужны голова и руки. Поэтому начну я с ног.  
— Вы, кажется, плохо знаете анатомию, — отдышавшись, предположил Китото, не поднимая головы. Ханс распрямился и легонько пихнул его носком ноги. — Меня будут искать. И найдут. Найдут.  
— Да кому ты сдался?!  
Хорошая взбучка, и белый бы сломался. Вот непременно бы сломался!  
Искусника отвлекло яростное шипение алхимика, который, вопреки приказу, появился в дверях (никак, подслушивал), яростно размахивал руками и корчил рожи. Ханс не без сожаления оставил пленника и вышел в коридор.  
— Ну?  
— С ним так нельзя, — яростно прошипел Марико. Эрик, подпиравший стену чуть поодаль, сдержанным кивком подтвердил мнение алхимика. Ханс вышел из себя.  
— А как — можно?  
— Дать ему в самом деле "слез" нюхнуть? — нервно предложил Михаэль, очень переживавший за свой чудесный план.  
— Сдурел? Нам нужны его мозги, а не каша, в которую они превратятся.  
— Есть идея, — поспешно уверил Марико. — Просто замечательная!  
Хансу она показалась так себе, но несколько дней у них в запасе еще было. А проверить магистра на устойчивость к иголкам под ногтями или иным подобным средствам убеждения он еще успеет. Он кивнул подчиненным, и те бросились выполнять поручение.  
Судя по тому, что пленник попытался отползти, услышав приближающиеся шаги, соображал он плохо. Куда ему деваться? Ханс пинком перевернул Китото на живот и перерезал веревки на руках. Михаэль, успевший отыскать где-то древнее жестяное ведро, с бряканьем бросил его в углу комнаты, и магистр вздрогнул, кинув туда быстрый взгляд.  
— Тебе, тебе, — успокоил его Ханс, отдав Истору стул и выставив их обоих за дверь. — Чтобы ты нас не дергал лишний раз. Надумаешь сотрудничать — кричи.  
В комнату вбежал запыхавшийся Эрик, приятно удивив Ханса.  
— Их полно вокруг школы, — объяснил парень, протягивая ему еще теплого голубя со свернутой шеей. — Печеньку покрошил, так на нее налетела целая стая. Одного точно хватит?  
Ханс демонстративно взвесил тушку на руке, косо глянул на пленника и остался доволен увиденным. Китото замер, как мышь под метлой, и, кажется, не дышал.  
— Может, миром договоримся? — щедро предложил Ханс, бросая мертвую птицу в сторону магистра. Китото съежился, пытаясь вжаться в стену и оказаться как можно дальше от "подарочка", но промолчал.  
Ханс пожал плечами, и Искусники вышли, заперев за собой дверь.  
А потом погас свет.

* * *

"Утро красит нежным светом..." — вспоминал Тангор, подводя реквизированный у алхимика автомобиль к месту, где было найдено тело пасечника. Нежитям были безразличны пропавшие, они росли и множились, как хотели, и сдернули Харлика с людьми с "несчастного случая с волками" на счет раз.  
Тем лучше — никто не будет путаться под ногами!  
— Да и ты, пожалуй, в сторонке держись, — посоветовал Тангору брат Ройги, Бьерн, седой как лунь — и лучший охотник в Краухарде.  
— Буду, — пообещал Тангор. — Вы ищите тех волков, а я пригляжу, чтоб нежити не лезли.  
Старик усмехнулся в усы, отвернувшись в сторону. Ох уж эта молодежь... И как только, по мнению Томаса, он раньше бродил по долинам без черного сопровождения?  
На месте выяснилось, что сопровождающих будет целых два. Незнакомый Бьерну маг с застывшим лицом чопорно кивнул ему и был немедленно уволочен Тангором подальше, не иначе как выяснять, кто тут сегодня главный. Осуждающе покачивая головой, охотник занялся делом.  
Не то, чтобы это заняло много времени.  
— Доброе утро, — ехидно поздоровался Тангор, отжимая координатора подальше, чтобы не затоптать следы.  
— Доброе, — с достоинством подтвердил Ларкес.  
Постояли. Помолчали.  
— Дышите свежим воздухом?  
— Я хочу помочь, — ответил координатор и, пока Тангор ошарашено молчал, подыскивая слова, вывернулся из-под его руки и направился к задумчиво застывшему охотнику:  
— Что вы обнаружили?  
— Следы, — тот указал рукой сперва на склон, потом черным под ноги. — Один человек свалился, может, ударился по дороге, или уже мертвого скинули, но лежал тихо. Пришли волки, погрызли.  
Картина принципиально не сходилась.  
— Их было двое!  
— Здесь — один, — спокойно повторил Бьерн. — Ты уж извини, Томас, но это ясней ясного.  
— Ага, — Тангор усиленно думал. — Ага... Ладно, лезем наверх.  
Его спутники одновременно задрали головы.  
— В обход, — скорректировал предложение Тангор.  
...А уж наверху все оказалось до смешного просто.  
— Кого?!  
— Людей, — Бьерн, хрустнув суставами, опустился на одно колено, осматривая землю. — Трое. Двое, похоже, волокли твоего третьего, а четвертый их прикрывал. Пятился.  
— Как они напали?  
— Куда они пошли? — одновременно спросили Ларкес и Тангор. Охотник ответил последнему:  
— Да недалеко — видишь же, дорога пасечниками наезженная. Не знаю, что тут еще было, но твой белый дальше этой поляны на своих ногах не ушел.  
Тангор впал в глубокую задумчивость, и охотник, поняв, что больше черного ничего не интересует, спокойно отправился по тропе восвояси.  
— Эй, дядя Бьерн, — очнулся Томас. — Давай обратно довезу.  
— Зачем? Мне проще пешком дойти... За Харлика не беспокойся, я ему скажу, чего мы тут навыясняли.  
— Да толку, у него своих дел по горло. А этим я сам займусь.  
Бьерн кивнул, соглашаясь, и вскоре скрылся за поворотом. Черные провожали его одинаково невидящими взглядами. О чем думал Тангор, Ларкес мог только предполагать (по мурашкам между лопатками определяя присутствие чужой озверевшей магии), а вот самому ему хотелось немедленно кого-нибудь разорвать. Его помощь оказалась не нужна — а ведь он ее сам предложил! Вслух. При свидетелях.  
— Вы еще не передумали мне помогать? — очнулся Тангор.  
Координатор презрительно вздернул бровь, явно не собираясь так просто отказываться от данного слова. С учетом его мимики из этого опять вышло нечто кошмарное, но Тангор довольно ухмыльнулся, оценив попытку.  
— Тогда смотрите: я сомневаюсь, что — кто бы эти сволочи ни были! — они доехали до ближайшей деревни и там расположились.  
— Крупный населенный пункт?  
— Угу. Хорошо бы Редстон...  
— Я договорюсь о поддержке, даже если магистра Китото увезли в другой регион — согласился координатор и полюбопытствовал: — Кто, по твоему, его похитил?  
— Думать нечего — Искусники! Кому он еще нужен?  
— Конкурентам? — предположил Ларкес.  
— Лучше б Искусникам...  
Координатор хмыкнул, но Тангор не заметил этого, недовольно оглядываясь по сторонам.  
— Вы на машине?  
— Разумеется.  
— Тогда эту я возвращаю, Макс берет след — и отправляемся.  
Ларкес наступил на обуглившуюся головешку из костра пасечников, и она рассыпалась в прах. Вот и съездил в отпуск...  
— Мы находимся в неравных условиях.  
— Что? — не понял Тангор.  
— Информация, — с нажимом произнес Ларкес. — Похитители знают, чего хотят добиться, знают, какими средствами располагают и могут частично предсказать наши действия.  
— Что вы предлагаете? — заинтересовался Тангор, которого подобные соображения обычно не смущали. Найдет уродов — и сразу все узнает.  
— Ослабить их бдительность, дав им ложные сведения. Магистр Китото работал в Редстоне — в редстонских газетах появится известие о его смерти. Естественной смерти, — подчеркнул координатор. — Если у похитителей нет доступа к открытым делам местного отделения НЗАМИПС, они обязаны отслеживать информацию в прессе.  
— А если есть?  
Ларкес ответил кривой улыбкой. Если есть, тогда это уже не Искусники, и пора как следует чистить Управление.

* * *

Йохан поднялся и, вытянув вперед руки, как зомби из синематографической ленты, агитирующей за запрет некромантии, сделал несколько шагов вперед. Вскоре кончики пальцев уперлись в гладкую, чуть теплую стену. Йохан вздрогнул, наступив на что-то мягкое, и торопливо шагнул прочь от убитого голубя. Да, он вырос на ферме, так что прекрасно знал, откуда берется мясо, и во время учебы ставил опыты не только над плесенью. Похитители напрасно надеялись, что труп птицы проймет его лучше побоев... Добавить заключение в темноте было гениальной идеей.  
Тьма.  
Каждому жителю Ингерники с детства вкладывают в душу страх перед незримым. Белым — втройне. Не ходи ночью за порог. Не заглядывай в темные углы. Не думай переждать ночь на улице. Ты даже не увидишь, что тебя убьет, но ты знаешь, что это будет воплощенный ужас.  
Йохан резко тряхнул головой. Дурость! Это город, а не ферма посреди пустых холмов, здесь все защищено Знаками, Искусники ни за что бы не отважились расположиться в этом подвале, если бы тут были потусторонние феномены.  
Кроме людей, ничего ужасного здесь нет, а ничего хуже люди уже не придумают.  
Покачнувшись, Йохан переступил на месте, стараясь не задеть мягкое тельце. Собрав в кулак остатки воли, он поторопился на ощупь добраться до дальней стены, еще раз запнувшись о давешнее ведро, которое он не успел разглядеть, но очень надеялся, что оно хотя бы не будет дырявым.  
Надо немного подождать. Его найдут. Обязательно найдут.  
Йохан подтянул колени к подбородку, обхватил их руками и, размеренно вдыхая сухой, пахнущий цементной пылью воздух, принялся ждать НЗАМИПС.

* * *

— Ну? — осведомился Ханс у дежурившего ночью Эрика. Тот уныло пожал плечами и поставил чайник на зажженную спиртовку.  
— Сидит. Молчит.  
— С-скотина, — прошипел Искусник. — Кошку ему дохлую, что ли кинуть?  
Эрик торопливо отодвинул ногой толстого трехцветного кота, приходившего к Искусникам столоваться с того дня, как они сюда въехали. В знак того, что он не всерьез, Ханс бросил под стол кружок колбасы. Кот принял дар с вежливым урчанием.  
— Пусть сидит. Воды ему тоже не давай.  
Эрик рассеяно кивнул, хотя лично он бы добавил еще немного физического воздействия. А, впрочем, Ханс добавит.  
Хлопнула дверь, прерывая размышления, и в кухню ворвался сияющий Михаэль, сжимая в руках кипу газетных листков.  
— Смотрите!  
Ханс отобрал газету и присвистнул, первым узнав отличную новость.  
— Что там? — не утерпел Марико, неслышно прокравшийся из лаборатории.  
— НЗАМИПС Краухарда закрыло дело о гибели магистра Китото и Ройена Маккефри, — сообщил Истор. — По мнению этих убогих, черного съели волки, а белого — нежити.  
Марико попытался отобрать газету, чтобы убедиться своими глазами, но Ханс свернул ее и поднялся.  
— Пойду, порадую магистра новостями. Марико, готовься сдавать дела! И свистните кто-нибудь Грегу, пусть возвращается.

* * *

Сперва вспыхнула лампочка под потолком, на миг ослепив Йохана, а потом распахнулась дверь и в комнату вошел приветливо улыбающийся главный Искусник.  
— Доброе утро! — он бросил ему на колени хорошо знакомый "Вестник", датированный сегодняшним днем. — Ты читай, читай. Да не о выставке бессмертников!  
Йохан не посмотрел на него, совершенно спокойно раскрыв газету на последней странице, где публиковались сообщения НЗАМИПС об исчезновениях людей, активности потустороннего...  
И соответствующие некрологи.  
Внимательно изучил свой.  
Вернул газету.  
Ханс смерил застывшего человека взглядом, весело хмыкнул и оставил его одного. В темноте, разумеется.

* * *

Йохан оценил время, потребовавшееся ему на принятие решения, в двадцать минут, но на самом деле прошло полтора часа. Он поднялся на ноги, отряхнул пыль с одежды и пошел к выходу. Все просто: если идти вдоль стены, дверь рано или поздно отыщется.  
Йохан изо всех сил заколотил кулаком по крашеной деревяшке.  
— Эй! Я согласен! Я буду с вами работать, вы слышите?!  
Через пару минут раздались неспешные шаги (Искусники услышали шум практически сразу, но давать пленнику понять, что его согласия ждут, как манны небесной, никто не собирался).  
— Все, разуверился в черных магах? — вполне доброжелательно поинтересовался Ханс, включая свет. — Точно будешь работать?  
Йохан истово закивал, крепко зажмурившись и прикрывая слезящиеся глаза рукой.  
— Да! Я сделаю все, что вы скажете!  
Он чуть проморгался, постепенно привыкая к свету, и продолжил срывающимся голосом:  
— Но не на коленке же. Мне потребуется...  
Примерно на шестой позиции списка (было видно, что у магистра в запасе их еще штук двадцать, если не больше, а список он составляет по принципу "вдруг правнукам понадобится"), Искусник услышал знакомое слово.  
— Погоди! Зачем тебе баллон с сжиженным кислородом?  
— На всякий случай, — объяснил Йохан, подтверждая его худшие опасения. — Но лишним точно не будет. Я еще никогда не работал над производством наркотиков, вдруг понадобится — а нету.  
— Понятно, — влез Михаэль из-за плеча Ханса. — Будет тебе и лаборатория, и кислород, но учти, над нами интернат. Представь, сколько детей погибнет, если у тебя что-то рванет!  
Йохан ужаснулся.  
— Тогда мне потребуется усиленный защитный периметр. И амулеты...  
Старший искусник с удовольствием отвесил подчиненному затрещину. Он вообще хоть чем-то думает?  
С другой стороны, белому действительно плохо, раз он не раскусил такую очевидную ложь. Что он там наработает? Вдруг и впрямь рванет — не по злому умыслу, а по дури?  
— Обеспечим, — важно кивнул Ханс. — Вот тебе бумага, вот карандаш, составляй список.  
— Сперва, — резонно возразил магистр, — я хочу увидеть, что у вас есть.  
Оказалось — не мало. Либо Искусники заранее предвидели, что когда-нибудь им придется работать здесь, и готовились заблаговременно, продублировав большую часть запасов предыдущей лаборатории. Или же "надзор", любезно предупредив их о грядущем захвате, деликатно отвернулся, пока ценное оборудование перевозили в новое укрытие.  
Йохан всерьез предполагал, что второе ближе к истине, но это было уже неважно. Новая мысль захватила его целиком и полностью, все, что лежало за границами цели, отступило и размылось, подернулось пеленой краухардского тумана. Как страх перед похитившими его Искусниками. Как страх темноты.  
Йохан понятия не имел, как это выглядит со стороны (когда он был в таком состоянии — ему это было безразлично, а когда он из него выходил — находилось множество куда более важных дел). Зато подобное, похоже, достаточно часто наблюдали Искусники, по крайней мере, двое из них. Ханс и Эрик, что ли, понимающе переглядывались и хмыкали, наблюдая, как пленник, небрежно приказав местному алхимику заткнуться, с горящими глазами обшаривает лабораторию, изучает чужие записи и сам тут же что-то строчит в блокноте...  
Йохан очень боялся, что может передумать.  
— Вот это мне потребуется в первую очередь!  
— Защитные периметры, — Ханс водил ногтем по строчкам, кивая своим мыслям. — Кислород — ну вот зачем он тебе? — двадцать кроликов?!  
— Это следующий этап, — энергично кивнул белый, вертя карандаш в пальцах. — Я ведь не могу экспериментировать на людях.  
— Что, уже эксперименты? — не поверил Михаэль, следующий за ним по пятам,  
— Я вижу как минимум четыре пути достижения поставленной цели, — холодно сообщил Йохан, стукнув карандашом по столу. Грифель с хрустом сломался, оставив на поверхности крошки, щепу и смазанный росчерк. — Но мне не ясно, какой из них будет оптимальным. Я начну с элементарного и перейду к более сложному. Хотите, чтобы я проводил тестирование на вас? Не хотите? Тогда добудьте мне кроликов.  
— А крысы не годятся? — жалобно протянул Михаэль, уже понявший, на ком будет этот зоопарк.  
Белый поджал губы.  
— Чем крупнее животное, тем проще изучать его жизненные меридианы и изменения в них, — алхимик попытался что-то вякнуть из своего угла, и Йохан резко повернулся, нацелив ему в лоб остатки карандаша.  
— Да! Идеально подошли бы шимпанзе, но сойдут и кроли. Чтобы изучать крыс, мне потребуется оборудование, которое вам не достать. К тому же, их используют преимущественно для изучения наследуемых изменений, мне это ни к чему, — белый оглядел притихших слушателей и сжалился. — Декоративные кролики сейчас в моде среди городских дам. Их разводят и продают, как певчих птиц. Купить несколько десятков не будет проблемой.  
— Ты же говорил — два?!  
— Три-четыре дюжины. Чтобы наверняка.  
— Купим перед самым началом, когда ты уже что-нибудь насинтезируешь, — постановил Ханс, пряча список в карман. Обсуждать бесполезно, если белый решил, что для работы ему нужно именно это, значит, вынь да положь, хоть кролей, хоть звезду с неба. Применять силу в такой ситуации не только бессмысленно, а приведёт к полному провалу.  
— Немедленно! Мне потребуется как следует изучить их индивидуальные особенности, характер, проверить, насколько они здоровы, наконец! Сегодня же, — белый был тверд, как скала. — И все "слезы", которые у вас есть. Не состав же сгущенки мне анализировать.  
— Я никогда не слышал ничего подобного о жизненных меридианах, — упорно прохныкал алхимик. Йохан улыбнулся ему ласково-ласково.  
— Юноша, вы магистр?  
И дискуссия завершилась.  
Йохана с величайшей почтительностью препроводили в его камеру, куда кто-то уже успел притащить матрас с подушкой и шерстяным одеялом, а на подносе сервировать яичницу и кружку с крепким чаем. И сладким, как убедился Йохан. Жаль, успел остыть.  
Он покосился вверх, на лампочку, но та гаснуть не собиралась (в темноте вся решимость утекала, как вода сквозь пальцы). Йохан отодвинул поднос с остатками завтрака (ужина, обеда?), прикинул, какова вероятность, что его подслушивают (с кем бы ему тут говорить?) и навестят ли его...  
И сжался в комок, изо всех сил стараясь удержаться и не заскулить в голос. К счастью, долго предаваться унынию ему не дали. Не больше, чем через час донельзя гордый Михаэль отвел белого обратно в лабораторию и продемонстрировал ему...  
— Да что ж вы, сволочи, творите!  
Стая крупных белых кроликов с черными мордами и кончиками ушей, рассредоточившаяся по лаборатории, не повела ни единым ухом, продолжая грызть провода и метить все подряд. Особенно, как заметил Йохан, оставшийся у стеночки и наблюдавший картину ее со стороны, чтобы не путаться под ногами Искусника, явно не знавшего, за что хвататься, им полюбились линии Знаков, отмеченные теперь не только и не столько мелом, сколько коричневыми орешками.  
Один из вторженцев бесстрашно подскочил к ногам Магистра и, грозно шевеля носом, принялся обнюхивать его ботинок.  
— Ого, — уважительно присвистнул от дверей явившийся на вопль Михаэля Эрик. — Шашлык.  
— Не шашлык, а рагу.  
— Не шашлык, а экспериментальный материал, — поправил Йохан, поднимая кроля за уши. — Не повредите их!  
— Да они сами кого хочешь повредят! Ты зачем, дурак, столько накупил?!  
Михаэль, чуть не плача, ловил кроликов и по одному упихивал их в большую проволочную клетку, на вид тесную даже для десятка животных. Разболтанная защелка не мешала им вернуться на свободу, едва он отворачивался — или прямо сразу же.  
— На базаре, оптом! Декоративные кролики стоят как золотые, а этих, брак с фермы, в конце дня отдали за полцены.  
По полу зажурчали ручейки.  
— И я даже знаю, почему...  
Йохан, старательно переступая прочих зверей и следы их жизнедеятельности, вышел в коридор и вернулся в свою камеру (с горящей лампочкой), где улегся на бок и принялся наблюдать, как здоровенный кроль энергично исследует новое место жительства.  
Выбраться наружу ему бы все рано никто не дал.

* * *

Возможно, ему приятно было бы узнать, какие страсти разгорелись из-за его абсолютно логичных требований.  
— Сдурел? — рявкнул Ханс, так что Михаэль едва не выронил коробку остатками "слез". — Куда ты это тащишь?  
На шум из кухни вынырнул Эрик с надкушенным бутербродом в одной руке. Он не стал вмешиваться, а прислонился к стене, наблюдая за весельем.  
— Так магистр же потребовал, — попытался оправдаться Михаэль, откровенно не понимая, чем вызван гнев силовика.  
— Магииистр, — передразнил тот. — А если этот гуманист наберется решительности и грохнет их об пол? Или ты не помнишь, что одна такая ампула стоит дороже всех нас вместе взятых?  
Михаэля перекосило, но тут Эрик с усилием прожевал остатки булки и возразил.  
— Исключено. Магистр сейчас полностью подчиняется нам, — он закатил глаза к потолку. — Ну же! Это белый маг. Они если ломаются, то навсегда.  
Ханс насупился.  
— Но все равно лучше отдать ему только две-три ампулы.  
Эрик, подумав, кивнул.  
— Да. Белые маги — натуры увлекающиеся. Вдруг забудется и использует все? Надо оставить часть про запас.  
Михаэль уныло кивнул.

* * *

К утру страсти улеглись. Когда Йохана вновь привели в лабораторию, пол был подметен и вымыт, Знаки подновлены поверх старых (что немало повышало риски при работе с ними), а кролики переселены в огороженные металлической сеткой угол, откуда во все стороны лезло сено и многое другое. Пахло... Йохан втянул воздух и призадумался: ну да, как в крольчатнике в детстве.  
Хорошо, что убирать не ему! Подумать только, из каких маленьких радостей подчас состоит жизнь. Небольшая коробка на столе, в которой, на мягком подкладе покоились три ампулы, несомненно относилась к ним же.  
— Уже доставили? Молодцы!  
— Это остатки старой партии, — химик, задумчиво скармливающий кролям морковку, похоже, переложил на пленника все заборы о производстве "слез". — Так что пока не сделаешь, больше не будет.  
— Обойдусь, — пообещал Йохан, вынимая одну ампулу и разглядывая ее на просвет. Михаэль, не спускавший с него глаз, непроизвольно отступил к дверям. Значит, видел и знает, что эта штука делает с людьми.  
Хотя, с чего бы ему не знать?  
Йохан поискал на столе, нашел лезвие для вскрытия ампул и налил себе немного воды из стоящего рядом графина.  
— Надеюсь, это было не для зайцев, — пожелал он и подошел к сетке. — Отойди-ка... Нет, не отходи. Достань мне вон того, пестрого.  
Пестрый прижимал уши, пытался вжаться в угол, спрятаться под сородичами и всячески изображал из себя негодный материал.  
— А давай ты с этого начнешь, — предложил химик, ухватывая за загривок ближайшего. — Тот... Тихий какой-то.  
Йохан нахмурился.  
— Именно поэтому я его и выбрал. Если он болеет, надо скорее изолировать его от остальных, пока он не заразил всех.  
Представив, как он является на рынок за новой партией длинноухих, везет их сюда и обустраивает на месте, Михаэль рванулся к загону вперед белого — и кто виноват, что он не посмотрел под ноги? Сетка натужно заскрипела, прогибаясь под немалым весом, скобы, загнанные в стены на живую нитку, повыскакивали, как горошины из стручка, Искусник рухнул в загон, а перепуганные кролики ринулись наружу.  
Йохан бросился поднимать Михаэля.  
— Скорее ловите их! — но Искусники в уговорах и не нуждались.  
Суматоха, которая неизменно возникает, когда два человека пытаются загнать в угол три десятка кроликов, была как нельзя кстати. Йохан поздравил себя с тем, что настоял именно на этих крупных зверях — разве смогли бы крысы так замечательно отвлечь внимание?  
Да ни за что!  
Еще чуть-чуть и Йохан начал бы мурлыкать себе под нос.  
Ампулы отлично поддавались, содержимое, запах которого ассоциировался почему-то с горячим металлом, перекочевывало в стакан, скачущие по лаборатории искусники игнорировали все, кроме треклятых кроликов. Стоит трофейный магистр у стола — и пусть стоит. Хорошо, хоть не мешает.  
Пестрый заяц, решивший, что у ног белого будет спокойней всего, обнюхал упавшую рядом с ним пустую ампулу и чихнул. Рассчитанный на людей состав ничем не грозил другим видам.  
— Твое здоровье, — кивнул ему Йохан и выпил собранные в стакан "слезы".  
Он очень надеялся, что доза окажется смертельной.  
На вкус зелье было омерзительным.

* * *

Наблюдать за чужой работой было чистым наслаждением, а за работой некроманта — еще и редким, и Ларкес пользовался представившейся возможностью, пытаясь распознать схему незнакомых плетений. И запомнить — чем Шорох не шутит. Макс, бродивший на вольном выгуле, вернулся на первый же хозяйский зов, и Тангор, увидев его, долго шипел сквозь зубы. В долинах Краухарда пес собрал своей шубой все, что только можно, и даже то, чего нельзя, и более всего напоминал старое чучело, вытащенное в половодье из протекающей через химзавод заболоченной реки. Ларкес поспешил оставить некроманта наедине с его творением и позволил себе усмехнуться только на кухне, в одиночестве.  
— Ищи, Макс, ищи, — приказал наутро невыспавшийся хозяин, и отмытый пес-зомби послушно уткнулся носом в кострище. — Ты же умеешь!  
— Вуф, — усомнился в своих способностях пес, на мгновение отвлекаясь, и координатор был с ним солидарен. Это чувство только усилилось, когда, сделав круг по поляне, зверь с извиняющимся видом сделал стойку на самого Ларкеса.  
— Нет, Макс, — отверг Тангор находку. — Ищи другой след.  
Пес понюхал еще и затрусил по дороге, оглядываясь через плечо. Обрадованный некромант вскочил в машину и ударил по газам.  
— А почему ты не использовал другой способ? — осведомился Ларкес, деликатно не указывая имя этого способа. — Он ведь более надежен.  
— Да чтоб он провалился! — с чувством ответил Тангор, наплевав на конспирацию. Все равно координатор в курсе, так пусть знает, что Шороха нельзя привлекать к делу, когда пожелаешь! — Знали бы вы, чего он с меня потребовал...  
Судя по свирепому виду мага, он не только с негодованием отмел предложение нежитя, но и выдал тому разъясняющий пинок под зад.  
— Сэр, — встрепенулся некромант, словно его только что осенила идея, и притом не из приятных, — вы умеете водить?  
Ларкес удивился: предположение, что разумный черный маг может не обладать весьма важным для выживания навыком, его озадачило.  
— Будем меняться, — обрадовался Тангор. — Максу отдых все равно не нужен.  
Ларкес молча кивнул.  
Благо, ехать в столицу не пришлось — на подступах к Редстону пес-зомби заметался по дороге и в конце концов уселся на обочине, свесив язык. Тангор, ругнувшись, остановил машину рядом и перегнулся через сиденье, открывая заднюю дверь.  
— Запрыгивай!  
— А как мы поедем дальше? — заволновался Ларкес.  
— Все, уже приехали, — некромант сладко потянулся.  
— То есть?  
— Много людей, много машин, след потерял, — доходчиво объяснил Тангор. — Придется все-таки выкликать Шороха, но тут я один точно не справлюсь.  
— Чего он требует? — недовольно осведомился координатор, раздумывая, какие связи придется задействовать, и не проще ли будет сразу поднять по тревоге "надзор". С чего это они спокойно проедают государственные деньги, когда тут среди белого дня какие-то подлецы крадут магистров и портят отпуск господину координатору!  
— Потом скажу, ближе к делу. Но ничего предосудительного! — Тангор призадумался. — Не посоветуете гостиницу поблизости?  
Ларкес перевел взгляд на пса-зомби, который как раз вывалил из пасти ссохшийся язык.  
— Разумней будет остановиться у меня.

* * *

В эту квартиру маг вселился в позапрошлом году, а выглядела она так, словно он живет тут уже лет двадцать и каждый день добавляет к охранным проклятиям что-то замысловатое. Тангор молча наблюдал, как Ларкес поправляет их, настраивая на гостей, и, прихватив дорожную сумку, проскользнул в ванную, предварительно вежливо предложив хозяину дома ополоснуться с дороги первому.  
Ларкес отказался — кое-что из перенастройки амулетов он не желал демонстрировать и теперь гадал, может ли вольготно раскинувшийся посреди комнаты зомби передать увиденное хозяину.  
— Хорошо у вас... — позавидовал вернувшийся Тангор, закидывая ногу на ногу и принимая из хозяйских рук чашку кофе (свою долю Ларкес выпил, пока гость плескался в ванной). — Макс, поди-ка сюда.  
Исполненный самых худших предчувствий, Ларкес управился с омовением в рекордные сроки и по возвращении нашел гостей так же, как оставил.  
— Что делаем дальше? — строго осведомился он, вытирая волосы. Тангор фыркнул.  
— Одеваемся в парадное и идем ужинать.  
В "Йорке", одном из лучших ресторанов Редстона, привыкли ко всякому, и явление двух черных магов (и пусть один из них — координатор, другой — с букетом) лишнего внимания не привлекло. Маги поужинали, ведя светскую беседу ("Судя по дождливой весне, урожай озимых в этом году будет выше всяких похвал." — "Замечательно! А что такое озимые?"). Единственным удивительным, пожалуй, было то, что ушли они отсюда трезвые. Ну, или что они такими пришли.  
Всю дорогу от "Йорка" до дома координатора Тангор уныло вертел в руках букет и периодически шепотом ругался сам с собой. В такие моменты Ларкес отрешенно косился на него, приподнимая бровь (пузырек с блокиратором был у него в кармане). Выражение его лица для тех, кто координатора не знал, выглядело, вероятно, странно. По крайней мере, извозчик стремился как можно скорей избавиться от подозрительных пассажиров и гнал вовсю.  
— У тебя ваза есть?  
— Откуда.... — пожал плечами Ларкес, в принципе не понимающий смысла происходящего, и отобрал цветы у Тангора. Вазу он, если это так нужно, купит завтра (если Тангор еще что-нибудь не придумает), а пока розы прекрасно переночуют в ванной.  
Картинно разбросав их в холодной воде, координатор вернулся в гостиную и обнаружил там прекрасное: Тангор, невнятно бормоча проклятия, запускал граммофон.  
— Пластинок купил сегодня, пока вы выбирали цветы , — Томас поднялся, потер спину и протянул Ларкесу руку. Тот продолжал молча смотреть, и Тангор наконец-то изволил объясниться:  
— Шорох поставил условие: он мне где сейчас Йохан, я ему — ужин с танцами.  
Ларкес медленно моргнул.  
— Именно с вами, — уточнил Тангор, не отнимая руки. — Издевается, конечно, скотина, но я ему еще покажу! Потом, когда с делом закончим.  
Координатора немного отпустило. Конечно же. Дело.  
Он обогнул гостя, щелчком пальцев оборвал музыку и принялся вдумчиво изучать надписи на пластинках.  
— Что такое? — заволновался некромант за его спиной. — Мы же договаривались.  
— Помню, — Ларкес скривился, пытаясь не рассмеяться. — Но под это я танцевать не собираюсь.  
Он достал с полки одну из своих пластинок и сменил ей тангорово приобретение, чтоб не сказать безобразие.  
— Слушай!  
Он перехватил Тангора за запястье и решительно притянул ближе. Тангор резко ушел из захвата и лихим прыжком перемахнул через половину комнаты. Что характерно — в сторону двери. Интересно, этому его тоже Сатал научил?  
— А давайте все-таки возьмем мою пластинку!  
— Это не музыка, — отрезал координатор. — Это бессмысленный набор звуков.  
Недовольно поморщившись, Тангор принял протянутую руку. Через несколько минут, наполненных удивительно чистым звучанием любимой мелодии, Ларкес догадался спросить:  
— Ты не умеешь танцевать?  
— Конечно, умею! — задрал нос Тангор. — Видели бы вы, какие у нас в Краухарде хороводы по праздникам устраивают! Вокруг костров...  
— А вальс? — нервно дернул бровью Ларкес, отгоняя видение костра посреди своей гостиной.  
— Как-то не требовалось, — признался Тангор, опуская глаза и наступая партнеру на ногу. В третий раз. Координатор выдохнул: нет, этот нежить точно издевается! Но дело, дело...  
— Следи внимательно.  
Тангор в очередной раз подтвердил, что от некромантов можно ждать чего угодно, и быстрого обучения азам вальсирования в том числе. Пластинку пришлось запускать еще четырежды, и два последних круга получилось почти терпимо. Когда мелодия в очередной раз стихла, Ларкес торжествующе прищелкнул пальцами и, наконец, спросил:  
— Этого Шороху достаточно?  
— Вполне, — бодро подтвердил Тангор. — Ему двух танцев за глаза хватило.  
Координатор не нашелся с ответом.

* * *

Кто же знал, что в окраинных районах Редстона столько всякой ерунды?!  
Конкретно эта школа была явно предназначена под снос, с последующей отстройкой заново (да, не все здания предки ставили на века, кое-где и халтурили), но то ли город пока не нуждался в новых школах, то ли как всегда не находил средств. Будь хоть малейший шанс, что в здании могут появиться нежити, его бы смели за день, но отвращающие Знаки были начерчены на совесть и обещали продержаться дольше кирпичных стен.  
Фасад школы выходил на широкую улицу, а задний двор плавно перетекал в сквер, где по вечерам (а так же утром, днем и — особо невезучие — в любой час ночи) выгуливали своих питомцев многочисленные окрестные собачники.  
Гулять мимо здания по пустой в ранний час улице было небезопасно, а идею притвориться, что выгуливает Макса, Тангор с презрением отверг. Шорох клялся и божился, что белый внутри.  
— Призови Источник, почувствуешь и отсюда, — уговаривал Ларкес, осторожно выглядывая из-за угла. Тангор потянул его за рукав: не ровен час за этим углом тоже следят. Лучше перебдеть!  
— А если Йохан чарует? Есть другая идея.  
— Какая? — заинтересовался Ларкес.  
— Идем в кафе, — Тангор ткнул пальцем в сторону вывески со стилизованной надписью. — Ждем, пока там появится кто-то из этих придурков, и берем его тепленьким.  
Кафе оказалось открытой с раннего утра кулинарией, где можно было как съесть заказанное на месте за уютным (в меру) столиком, так и унести с собой. С неудовольствием убедившись, что внутри царит отвратительное самообслуживание, маги встали в очередь, явление, с которым старший координатор округа давненько не сталкивался. Невозможность использовать служебное положение изрядно его огорчала. Тангор интересовался только меню.  
— Как ты его узнаешь? — спросил Ларкес, не успели они устроиться за самым дальним столом. Входная дверь оттуда была видна превосходно, а очередь — еще лучше, но ни то, ни другое пока Тангора, увлекшегося ризотто, не привлекало.  
— Узнаю. У меня свои методы.  
— Опять танцевать? — съязвил координатор, но Тангор на провокацию не поддался.  
— Вы бы булочку какую взяли, сладкую.  
— Не люблю колдовать на полный желудок. Расслабляет. Замедляет реакции, — а свою долю сахара его Источник уже получил. С кофе.  
— А, — понятливо кивнул Тангор, но примеру старшего не последовал и собственную тарелку не отодвинул. Ну да, он-то может голой Силой задавить, ему не нужно заботиться, что мощи Источника не хватит... Ларкес подавил неуместный приступ зависти (зато он танцевать умеет!), напомнив себе, к чему это привело в прошлый раз, и решил сменить тему. Но не успел.  
Дверь привычно хлопнула, бряцнул колокольчик (маги синхронно поморщились), в хвост очереди пристроился совершенно обычный человек, не черный и не белый, а просто очень измотанный. Лоб его украшал дивный синяк, в глазах поселилась смертная тоска.  
— Он, — постановил Тангор, пересел так, чтобы координатор его загораживал, и с чувством потянулся, разминая плечи. — Выйдет — будем брать.  
— Нет, — односложно ответил Ларкес, с такой силой стискивая край стола, что у него побелели костяшки пальцев. — Мы не можем его брать. Мы вообще не можем их трогать.  
— Почему? — вскинулся Тангор, недобро прищурившись. По хорошему, любого черного за такое поведение следовало бы раскатать в блин (специфическое северное кушанье), но Ларкес только поморщился. Если не дать Тангору веских причин, он, пожалуй, начнет действовать сам. И кто знает, к чему это приведет...  
— Несколько недель назад люди капитана Бера брали лабораторию. Искусников кто-то успел предупредить (кто — сейчас выясняется), и они успели вывезти большую часть оборудования. Нам достались жалкие остатки: три литра наркотиков, часть записей и два лаборанта, сами под воздействием "слез", не способные ничего рассказать.  
— И? — приглашающе уточнил Тангор. Ларкес со вздохом продолжил:  
— Этого человека пару раз видели вблизи лаборатории, но не смогли ни взять при захвате, ни установить личность.  
— Ну и прекрасно, — обрадовался Тангор. — Значит, он точно не ожидает нападения.  
Ларкес сжал пальцы на ручке чашки, едва не раздавив ее.  
— Если это та самая группа, которую "надзор" упустил в прошлый раз, ее нельзя трогать. За школой и всеми, кто входит и выходит, будет установлена слежка. Мне не нужны силовики и лаборанты, но производство такого масштаба не может долго оставаться без внимания Посвященного, и я хочу его дождаться.  
— И долго вы собираетесь ждать? — вполголоса возмутился Тангор. — Может, он через полгода заявится, а мне Йохан самому нужен. Живой. Мало ли, что с ним там сделают!  
— Магистра Китото, — холодно ответил Ларкес, — будут холить и лелеять. Полагаю, он потребовался им для того, чтобы каким-то способом упростить процесс производства или изменить качественные характеристики наркотика.  
— И что, мне его потом в тюрьме или в дурке навещать, когда вы их всех возьмете?  
— Так как он был похищен и вынужден действовать против своей воли, он будет освобожден от уголовного преследования.  
— Я не об этом!  
— Дадим ему орден? — рискнул координатор.  
Тангор отмахнулся.  
— Не то! Вы хоть представляете, что сделает с белым осознание, что он творит? Да тут никаких "слез" не потребуется, через пару недель он будет жалкой тряпочкой. А Йохан ведь еще и не сразу согласится...  
Ларкес задумался. Эмоциональной стороне вопросов белые маги придавали непропорционально большое значение, но заставить себя отказаться от поимки Посвященного он не мог и не имел права.  
Тангор вздохнул и недобро поглядел на побитого парня, допивавшего кофе и не обращавшего никакого внимания на окружающий мир.  
— Давайте я его одного спокойно выкраду, а вы потом следите за лабораторией, пока не надоест?  
— Ты правда думаешь, что они отнесутся к этому спокойно? — хмыкнул Ларкес, проводив искусника взглядом.  
— Н-да, — Тангор рассеяно поболтал ложечкой в полупустой чашке, посмотрел на кофейник Ларкеса, давно успевший опустеть. — Посидите-ка тут.  
Черный направился прямиком к кассе, локтем отодвинув очередного посетителя, почему-то совсем не возмущенного хамским поведением, и через пять минут сгрузил с подноса на их столик новый кофейник, чашку чая и блюдо с пирожными.  
— Угощайтесь, раз уж штурм отменяется, будем думать, а Источники надо питать, — он невзначай повернул блюдо корзиночками с кремом к собеседнику и продолжил:  
— Оставить Йохана у Искусников нельзя, это не обсуждается. Выкрасть тоже. Еще идеи?  
Запах кофе внезапно стал резким и неприятным, забивая восприятие, дверной колокольчик бряцал слишком резко, а стук посуды стал и вовсе невыносим.  
Эту фразу Ларкесу было произнести труднее, чем признать якобы старшинство Тангора в столице или покупать ему вчера букет, но он все же справился с собой.  
— Нет. Я не знаю, что еще можно сделать.  
И с честью выдержал взгляд Тангора. Потом некромант вольготно откинулся на спинку стула, вытянув ноги и широко улыбнулся.  
— Правда хорошо, что я знаю? Но действовать нужно быстро!  
Координатор напряженно кивнул. К этому он точно был готов.  
— Мы изобразим, будто бы он сбежал самостоятельно!  
...Ладно. Не был.

* * *

— Смотри-ка, — Ханс шлепнул на стол перед Михаэлем пачку свежих, еще мажущих краской газет. — Кого мы, оказывается, выловили.  
Михаэль вяло потянулся за прессой.  
"Трагическая кончина гения!" — изощрялись журналисты, силясь перещеголять друг дружку в пафосных возрыданиях. "Он погиб, но дело его живет"...  
Из статей, состоящих в основном из хаяний в адрес не уследившего за гением "надзора", становилось ясно, что молодой, но уже совершивший ряд выдающихся открытий магистр белой магии Йохан Китото (фото прилагается), неизвестно зачем полез в Краухард, где и был с аппетитом съеден местными нежитями. Церемония прощания состоится там-то и тогда-то.  
— Не туда смотришь, — Ханс ткнул ногтем в нужное место. — Сюда смотри.  
Михаэль посмотрел. И побледнел.  
— Так все это было напрасно?! "Разработки в области исследования и преобразования колоний насекомых"... Муравьи-строители...  
— Именно, — желчно подтвердил Ханс, а потом фыркнул. — Получается, даже хорошо, что он не успел тут ничего наворотить. Кажется, мы перестарались, раз он даже не заикнулся, что это не его профиль. Придется Марико не стонать, а самому работать. Ну, да куда он денется.  
— Да-а, — облегчено вздохнул Михаэль. — И теперь можно совершенно спокойно избавиться от тела...  
Ханс выразительно постучал себя пальцем по лбу.  
— Думай, что говоришь! Если надзор обнаружит здесь сгинувшего в Краухарде магистра-природника, нанюхавшегося "слез", они перевернут весь Редстон кверху дном!  
— Ты что, не можешь спрятать его так, чтобы не нашли?  
— Могу, — с достоинством ответил старший силовик. — Здесь, в его камере. Сейчас он спокойно лежит и не дергается, а у меня есть заботы посерьезней. Появится время — решу, куда его деть, а пока за него отвечаешь ты.  
Михаэль тихо выругался в спину начальству и даже стукнул по газете от избытка чувств. Ведь идея была так хороша! Ну почему эти маги вечно все портят?!

— Что ты ищешь? — не выдержал Ларкес после получаса прогулки по окраине города, неподалеку от заветной школы, но не в прямой видимости. Тангор разглядывал что-то под ногами, временами кидался в кусты и влезал на чужие заборы, высматривая что-то во дворах.  
— Муравейники, — исчерпывающе объяснил Тангор и снова уставился в землю. — Вы, кстати, в том сквере их видели?  
— Я там не был. Но в квартале отсюда есть парк, пойдем туда?  
Не то, чтобы ему хотелось бродить без дороги в не предназначенной для этого одежде, но Тангор сам сказал, что действовать надо быстро. А оставлять некроманта одного координатор бы сейчас не решился — слишком знаком ему был мрачный огонь, горевший в глазах Тангора.  
Пусть сгорят те, кого не жалко.  
Муравейник, по пояс Ларкесу и поперек себя шире, отыскался в парке под третьей же сосной. На чем муравьи так плодились, оставалось для Тангора загадкой, но по зрелом размышлении он решил, что это их личное дело.  
— Ну-ка...  
Ларкес, весьма печальный в пропылившихся туфлях и с налипшим на рукава лесным мусором, внимательно наблюдал, как Тангор ворожит над муравейником.  
Безмозглые твари каким-то образом почуяли беду и теперь стремились укрыться внутри, бросая добытых гусениц, крошки, иголки, щепки и тщательно законопачивая за собой ходы, однако, эти меры были бесполезны. Маг вычертил вокруг их жилища Знаки, странные на вид не в последнюю очередь потому, что начерчены они были на неровной земле, с которой небрежно смели листья и иголки, и произнес долгое, витиеватое проклятие. Линии полыхнули, Ларкес подался вперед, почувствовав импульс Силы, но больше ничего не произошло.  
Тангор фыркнул, заметив разочарованный взгляд координатора, и подобрал лежавший на самом странном Знаке плоский камушек.  
— Теперь — смотрите!  
Муравейник пришел в движение разом. Повинуясь чужой воле, муравьи стремились покинуть его так же быстро, как несколько минут назад убраться внутрь. Многоногое воинство в секунду ковром накрыло брошенное жилище и устремилось прямой наводкой к Тангору. Тот резво отскочил.  
— Вот ведь ненаша сила!  
Ларкес, благоразумно отпрянувший в сторону, чтобы не стоять между Тангором и муравьями, вновь почуял присутствие чужой магии и с облегчением отпустил свой Источник, поняв, что спасать некроманта не придется. Насекомые послушно остановились в пяди от ботинок мага и теперь поводили усиками, ожидая новых приказов. Тангор окинул шевелящийся блеклый ковер критическим взглядом.  
— Мало. Надо еще парочку найти.  
— Они живые? — с любопытством уточнил Ларкес, осторожно приближаясь.  
— А то! Вы же сказали — нельзя дать Искусникам почуять черную магию. Добро, все, что они найдут — стандартное заклятие от насекомых, которое и так на каждом углу той школы висит. И все шито-крыто: белый сам поворожил, призвал муравьев, с которыми работал и сбежал через проеденные двери. И "надзор" не при чем! — Тангор задумался и споткнулся о выступающий из земли корень. — А если они перепугаются и решат еще раз сбежать, следите за ними и не мешайте.  
На горизонте замаячил следующий муравейник, и Ларкес поспешил выяснить:  
— А как муравьи будут освобождать белого?  
— Я им помогу, — пообещал Тангор. — Только надо добыть кое-каких ингредиентов... Сделаете?  
Ларкес обреченно кивнул.

* * *

— Куда мы с Шорохом идем большой-большой секрет, — мурлыкал Тангор, поздним ночером направляясь к логову Искусников. На всякий случай по другую сторону сквера притаился грузовик с логотипом известной пекарни, в котором засели разозленные — как всегда, впрочем, — бойцы НЗАМИПС.  
В непримечательном, но быстром автомобиле чуть поодаль медитировал Рем Ларкес, желавший держать процесс под контролем.  
Операцию назначили на четвертый час утра. Нормальные люди в это время видят десятый сон, все забулдыги, что еще не разбрелись из пивных, будут сидеть там до зари, а служащие ночной смены спокойно работают и носа на улицу не кажут. Одинокий собаковладелец, которого в неурочный час выволок на улицу мраморный дог, бросил взгляд в сторону одинокого прохожего, чей пес тоже мелькал в гуще кустов, и этим дело и ограничилось.  
— Вуф?  
— Потом Макс, потом. И вообще, эта собака еще живая.  
Пес-зомби пару раз еще обернулся, но потом целиком сосредоточился на задании: бдить! Впрочем, больше им никого не попалось, и даже искусники отсиживались в школе, из всех средств предупреждения ограничившись стандартным периметром, отпугивающим нежитей. Хотя о незваных гостях он, скорее всего, тоже предупреждал.  
Такой взломать — раз плюнуть.  
Ночью заброшенная школа производила удручающее впечатление — но на порядок лучшее, чем днем (не видны побитые стекла и облупившаяся краска). Через наружный вход в подвал Тангор не пошел — дорожка туда была явно натоптана, а на дверь кто-то сообразительный криво налепил лист с надписью "Клуб переводчиков, 12.00—14.00, пн. ср. пт". Еще на объявлении, на двери и на школе в целом было написано много разных плохих слов, демонстрирующих богатство лексикона окрестной детворы. Шорох с ним, с "надзором", от этих-то Искусники как отбиваются?!  
Решив прояснить этот вопрос позже, Тангор, стараясь не шуметь, направился в одному из запасных выходов в здание. Не бывает, чтобы из подвала вела всего одна дверь, а если верить строительному плану, остальные должны быть внутри здания.  
Ну... Никто же не ждал, что Искусники оставят двери нараспашку? Внешняя, выходящая в тамбур, была лишь прикрыта для вида, а для слуха — жутко скрипела. Вот вам система оповещения, враг не то, что не пройдет не замеченным, он оглохнет по пути. Тангор подумал с минуту (стоять перед незапертой дверью было стремно и обидно) и вернулся к краю крыльца, из-под которого за ним бдительно следили два белесых глаза.  
— Макс! Найди кота и принеси сюда, живо. И целого.  
Заросли послушно качнулись и замерли, маг, чтобы не привлекать случайного внимания, занял место зомби в кустах, порадовавшись за себя, что оделся по погоде. Через несколько минут пес вернулся, выплюнув на колени хозяину до полусмерти перепуганного кота неразличимого в темноте цвета.  
— Молодец, Макс!  
Держа добычу в вытянутой руке (в пасти зомби тварь молчала, но когда ее ухватил за шиворот живой человек, принялась ныть на низкой ноте, но дотянуться когтями не сумела), черный без колебаний вскочил на крыльцо и потянул дверь на себя. Закрывать ее он не стал — за котами, вроде бы, такого не водилось.  
...Судя по запаху в предбаннике, собратья мохнатой твари были тут частыми гостями, а Искусники уже замучились бегать проверять каждый скрип и благополучно на это забили. Тангор повел носом, недовольно поморщился и прекратил обращать на запах внимание.  
...Одна лестница беспрепятственно вела наверх, в школьные коридоры, пропыленные и неуютные, вторая — вниз, упираясь прямиком в запертую дверь. Обшарпанную, чтобы не выбиваться из общего облика разрухи и запустения, но неприлично крепкую и совершенно запертую.  
Шорох с вами! Придется искать другую.  
Тангор как раз вспоминал, где на плане были расположены остальные лестницы, как на краю его сознания предупредительно объявился Шорох, голодный и с самыми добрыми намерениями, а через секунду Тангор и сам различил шаги из верхнего коридора. Удача! Маг немилосердно встряхнул кота, и тот взвыл.  
— Кис-кис-кис? — как-то очень мрачно позвал Искусник, спускаясь. Голос у него был густой и низкий и просто не мог принадлежать являвшемуся в кулинарию задохлику. Тангор еще раз тряхнул котом, чтобы врагу сразу стало ясно, куда идти.  
Шаги приближались. Тангор ухмыльнулся и, рассчитав момент, швырнул кота на лестницу, под ноги противнику, а сам затаился в темном углу, благо этого добра здесь было навалом. А нечего без фонаря ходить! На конспирации и погорел.  
— Вечно ты приходишь крыс ловить, — выговаривал Искусник животному, отцепив его от себя и держа за шиворот. — И хоть бы их от этого меньше становилось... А ну, пошел!  
Дико скрипнула, и кот с мявом отправился в полет по широкой дуге. Искусник же осел на крылечко, получив точечный удар в висок.  
— Правду говорил учитель, — одобрил Тангор, потирая ребро ладони. — Пофиг, с какой силой бить, главное — куда!  
Дверь скрипнула еще раз. Уложив тело так, чтобы оно не помешало отходу, Тангор сноровисто обыскал его и был вознагражден связкой ключей на понтовом автомобильном брелке.  
Третий подошел к двери.  
Во внутреннем коридоре подвала (нафига школе такие конструкции? Это что за занятия тут проводили, а?!) освещение было на порядок лучше, а прятаться, в случае чего, было в принципе негде. Обиженный, что ему не разрешили съесть первого поверженного врага, Шорох удалился, оставив Тангора самого разбираться с возможными противниками. Им же хуже!  
Первая дверь оказалась раскрыта нараспашку, за ней, в маленькой комнате с горящей под потолком лампочкой и электрогенератором в дальнем углу, обнаружилась кухня. По крайней мере, стол и несколько разномастных стульев, со спиртовкой, чайником и канистрами. Тангор немедленно подошел и принюхался — вперемешку были сложены запасы воды и спирта.  
Прихватив с блюдца сдобное, но уже подсохшее печенье, черный отправился дальше. Из-за следующей двери слышалось какое-то копошение и хруст. И, судя по расположению, именно в помещение за ней вел центральный подвальный вход, с объявлением и нахоженой дорогой.  
К копошению добавилась парочка невнятных проклятий.  
Вот интересно, если кого внезапно сморит среди ночи — этот "кто-то" на НЗАМИПС подумает?  
Тангор подбросил на ладони кольцо с ключами и убрал их в карман, а потом, поудобнее перехватив баллончик с сонным аэрозолем, деликатно постучался в дверь.  
— Ханс, заходи, — без колебаний отозвались изнутри. — Только не напугай их, я уже почти закончил...  
"Заходи"? Да здесь хоть кто-то об охране думает?! Сокрушаясь о подобной неорганизованности, Тангор убрал аэрозоль подальше, бросил за дверь снотворную бомбочку и с интересом прислушался. Что-то глухо стукнуло, коротко заскрежетало, как металлом о бетон, а хруст и шелест заметно усилились.  
Выждав положенное время, чтобы снотворное развеялось, Тангор рискнул заглянуть внутрь и застыл в дверях, не веря глазам своим. Если пара столов с грудой алхимического оборудования (сложенного как попало не только на, но и под и вокруг) еще худо-бедно вписывалась в представления о лаборатории, тем более вывезенной в спешке, то все остальное было неописуемо.  
Угол был на скорую руку огорожен низкой сеткой — был, потому что часть болтов, на которых она крепилась, выскочила из стены, когда сверху рухнуло бесчувственное тело. Обитающие за загородкой звери-кролики ("Мама, куда я попал?!") с радостью воспользовались шансом порезвиться на свободе. Других людей в помещении не было, стук и скрежет никого не привлекли, и Тангор потратил несколько минут на то, чтобы осмотреться в лаборатории. Шорох, вернувшийся на запах удивления мага, позабыв о всех обидах, подтвердил, что Йохан тут бывал, а в особенности тут, тут и во-от тут.  
Последнее "тут" оказалось под столом, в тяжелой металлической коробке размером с сигарную, со сложным кодовым замком. Тангор сунул добычу подмышку и поспешил покинуть эту звероферму. Нежить отправился искать Йохана — Тангору уже надоело бродить по этой помеси зоопарка и сумасшедшего дома.  
...Пленника держали чуть дальше по коридору, ближе к следующему выходу наверх, и дверь в его камеру оказалась не только запертой, но и крепкой. Поблагодарив судьбу за ниспосланного придурка с ключами, Тангор торопливо отпер ее и выругался: внутри было темно, хоть глаз выколи. Пусть сейчас из коридора падало достаточно света, да и выключатель рядом с дверным косяком (снаружи!) обнаружился сразу, но ведь с белыми так нельзя!  
Йохан, видимо, полагал так же, вот и лежал, сжавшись в комок, на тощем матрасе, не реагируя на внешние раздражители. Хотя глаза у него были открыты.  
— Эй, ты жив или как?  
Йохан дышал, но одно это и радовало. Томас от души выругался, распихивая по карманам ключи и аэрозоль, чтобы освободить руки и, охнув, взвалил Йохана на плечо. Шорох, которому дела не было до Ларкеса и его планов, обещал подсобить, если кто появится — нежить полыхал злобой, хотя его мотивы были не ясны.  
— Да что ж они тебя голодом не морили.... — перед лицом черного оказалась рука в порванном и пропыленном рукаве, с парой ссадин и кровоподтеков, которые не просто получить, не заметив в темноте о стену, и Тангор замолчал.  
На обратном пути им никого не встретилось. Покачиваясь под тяжестью тела и неудобной коробки, Тангор поднялся по крутым ступенькам, едва не споткнувшись об Искусника, пинком распахнул скрипящую дверь и аккуратно сгрузил ношу на крыльцо. Любопытный пес-зомби немедленно оказался рядом и сунулся обнюхивать лицо Йохана — все ли в порядке?  
— Макс! Ты же до инфаркта его доведешь, — попенял Тангор собаке и снова спустился вниз, прихватив заранее спрятанный в кустах баллон, содержимое которого должно было придать подвалу видимость налета боевых муравьев.  
А потом задержался еще на минуту.

* * *

На пустой улочке подальше от фонаря стоял фургончик с яркой надписью "Хлеб" и логотипом — птичкой с охапкой колосьев в крыльях. Внутри скучали бойцы "надзора" и врач из белых. Черные, за версту почуявшие своего, представленного им до начала операции, гостеприимно распахнули двери и помогли втащить тело внутрь.  
— Хвост есть? — с затаенной надеждой спросил командир.  
— Нет, — отмахнулся Тангор. — Все гладко, как по маслу. Ну, как он там?  
Врач, с ног до головы увешанный амулетами, игнорировал все и вся, щупая пульс пациента и светя в глаза зачарованным фонариком. У ворота тревожно мерцала брошь — символ школы целителей, и Тангору это категорически не нравилось. А потом врач очнулся.  
— В госпиталь. Быстро, чего стоим?!  
Тангор едва успел выскочить из фургона — у него еще были дела здесь. Впрочем, о Йохане теперь позаботятся и без него.

* * *

Ларкес издали наблюдал за беготней с телом, терпеливо ожидая результатов. И дождался. Он уныло следил, как Тангор, по которому было хорошо заметно, что он долго шарил по заброшенному зданию, устраивается на соседнем сидении (которое теперь придется чистить!) и азартно что-то ищет в карманах.  
— Что произошло? Твой магистр жив?  
— Да не мой он! На нем, похоже, новые наркотики проверяли, — на приборную доску легли камешки — "муравьиные ключи". Ларкес переваривал мысль.  
— Но это же нелогично! Подопытный материал можно было набрать и в Редстоне, его не обязательно везти сюда из Краухарда.  
Тангор вытащил из кармана окровавленный комок ткани и с гордостью помахал им в воздухе.  
— Да кто их поймет, этих дураков... Я одного прикончил, забрал палец. Посмотрим, что они там хотели...  
Ларкес красочно представил, что еще мог сделать озверевший Тангор с Искусниками, но тот только индифферентно пожал плечами, пряча добычу обратно.  
— Я остальных, кстати, не трогал. Почти. Только чтобы следы замести. Ну а Йохана еще врачи посмотрят: может, его просто по голове приложили, а про "слезы" мне все примерещилось.  
— Едем в госпиталь, — предложил Ларкес. — Там можно будет провести ритуал.  
— Не-ет. Сперва обеспечим нашим Искусникам улики. Смотрите!  
Повинуясь прикосновению мага, вспыхнул и погас Знак на первом камне. Потом — на втором. Потом снова на первом.  
— Ты их туда-сюда гоняешь? — уточнил Ларкес на четвертый раз. Томас расплылся в улыбке.  
— Ага, все надеюсь, что их хоть как-то заметят.  
— Оставь их там вообще, — предложил координатор. — Пусть думают, что это своеобразная месть белого.  
— Не годится, — отверг идею Тангор. — Вдруг возьмутся исследовать? Там и без муравьев хватит доказательств, что это все Йохан затеял... Ладно, теперь едем!  
— Да, — с некоторым сомнением отозвался Ларкес. — А они?  
— Кто? — насторожился Тангор.  
— Они, — указал координатор, и Тангор, приглядевшись, с хохотом сполз по сиденью.  
Автомобиль окружали кролики Искусников, все до одного. Макс старался держаться от них на расстоянии и поглядывал диковато.  
— Это я со знаками перемудрил! Их зачем-то Искусники у себя держали... Ладно! Будет лишний довод, что Йохан сам ушел. Ну, подумайте, кому кроме белого пришло бы в голову сбегая из плена тащить за собой полсотни кролей, сбегая из плена?  
Ларкес посмотрел на него на удивление выразительно.

* * *

Проректор Редстонского Университета возвращался домой под утро — неделя выдалась нелегкая, так что и расслабиться не грех, — и благовоспитанно остановился перед дорогой, пропуская спешащий хлебный фургончик. За ним неспешно катился простенький автомобиль, в водителе которого ректор сумел опознать старшего координатора округа, сосредоточенного и задумчивого. Сразу за автомобилем спешила стая зайцев, растянувшаяся метров на двадцать. По пятам за длинноухими, словно подгоняя их, трусил крупный лохматый пес.  
Вне всяких сомнений — зомби.  
Проводив кавалькаду взглядом, Даркон облокотился о фонарный столб, со второй попытки вытащил из нагрудного кармана ежедневник с карандашом и, перечеркнув все записи на завтрашнее число, твердой рукой вывел: "Завязать!"

* * *

— Твою... — выразительно произнес Грег, неслышно оказавшийся позади белого, как соль, Михаэля. — Бога... Душу... Мать.  
С крылечка, не заботясь мнением возможных свидетелей, блевал химик, выпнутый туда силовиком, чтобы не загрязнял место... происшествия. В тамбуре и так было не развернуться, даже если бы не обугленная дверь и изъеденное кислотой тело Ханса.  
В отсутствие старшего силовика руководство взял на себя Грег, пусть сейчас вся его деятельность свелась к формулировке ситуации. Хотя бы для себя — Марико был занят внутренним проблемами, Михаэль пребывал в прострации, а Эрик, единственный, кто худо-бедно разбирался в магии, пытался обнаружить следы ворожбы.  
— Все чисто. На здании только те проклятия, что были раньше, следов черной магии я не нашел.  
— А белой?  
— Так она тут везде, — развел руками Эрик, пряча амулеты и указывая на травянисто-зеленого химика.  
— Магии нет, Китото нет, зайцев нет... Идем внутрь, нечего тут маячить.  
— Может, сразу уходим? — Михаэль нервничал и поглядывал по сторонам: враги-надзоровцы мерещились ему за каждым деревом.  
Грег ловко подхватил химика под руку и потащил в подвал.  
— Завари чаю, будем думать.  
Михаэль послушался, но руки дрожали так, что спиртовку он разжег лишь с четвертой попытки, а наливая воду из бутыли, половину расплескал. Грег терпеливо отпаивал химика старым чаем из расписной чашки. Стук зубов о фарфор разносился по подвалу, сообщая месту особенную атмосферу, прекрасно дополнявшуюся останками Ханса. Эрик подумал и отволок тело дальше, к лаборатории.  
На огонек заглянула дворовая серая кошка, мурлыкнула, ухватила кусок колбасы, от взгляда на которую людей тошнило, да и была такова. Искусники проводили ее взглядами.  
— Ну, уж она тут точно не при чем.  
— А кто? — взвился Михаэль, расплескав чай. — Я же говорю — это был НЗАМИПС или кто-то из них, надо скорее...  
— Кого "них"? — устало прикрыл глаза Эрик. — В НЗАМИПС хорошо платят, их боевики не обгладывают первого встречного.  
Грег коротко выругался:  
— Именно! Этот магистр провел нас, как детсадовцев: разыграл согласие, потерю воли, отравление... А сам все это время дожидался своих тварей!  
— Ну, пусть так, — гнул свое Михаэль. — Но потом-то он сразу пошел в "надзор"! Они, наверное, уже едут сюда...  
— Угу, уже, — Грег поднялся на ноги и принялся расхаживать из угла в угол. — Ханс его избил. Заметь, никого из вас, тоже ночевавших здесь, муравьи не тронули.  
— К белым магам, которые пошли вразнос, "надзор" относится не лояльней, чем к черным, — поддержал догадливый Эрик. — На самооборону Ханса не спишут, и он должен это понимать. Или "слезами" откупится.  
— А он не будет этого рассказывать, — выкрутился за Китото Михаэль.  
— Если он не дурак, то сообразит, что и мы молчать не станем. А "слезы" у него так и так отберут. Варианта всего два, — Грег воздел палец в воздух. — Либо он уедет куда-то в глушь к некроманту в надежде, что тот его прикроет перед властями, либо будет скрываться своими силами. Что он покойник, он знает, будет дурак, если не воспользуется.  
— И окажется в положении беженца в собственной стране? Куда он подастся, без документов и вообще?  
— Да п-плевать, — неожиданно решился Марико. — Он нам ну-нужен, и й-й-если вы его не найдете, я ва-ва-вам этого никогда не п-прощу!  
— Чего?!  
— Т-того! Я видел как он выпил "слезы дракона"! — алхимик так разошелся, что даже прекратил трястись. — Если он с-сумел с-сохранить разум и в-волю, на одной голой м-магии, б-без З-знаков, б-без ничего...  
— Я понял, — медленно произнес Грег. — Ты прав, теперь он нам действительно нужен. Хоть будет, что предъявить вместо результатов.  
— С чего начнем? — Эрик, обнаружив поставленную цель, заметно оживился, и даже Михаэль повеселел.  
— Как обычно. Ты, — палец силовика указал на Искора, — отправляешься на вокзал, к своим знакомым, присматривайся к товарным поездам. Вряд ли Китото прихватил зайцев, чтобы выпустить их в ближайшем парке. Ну, и просто на билетные кассы поглядывай. Марико, еще раз проверь лабораторию, выясни, что он унес, кроме "слез".  
Химик немедленно растерял весь боевой задор.  
— Но Ханс...  
— Уберу, — милостиво согласился Грег. — Эрик, мы с тобой прогуляемся по больницам. Вдруг у нашего магистра не только крыша на почве зайцев поехала. И еще... Собираем вещи и валим отсюда. Марико, ты берешь только то, чему мы точно не сможем найти замену. Остальное уничтожишь.  
— Но...  
— Просто на всякий случай.

* * *

Сперва Тангор искоса поглядывал в зеркало заднего вида. А потом, не размениваясь на мелочи, призвал Источник.  
— Это свои, — буднично пояснил Ларкес, не отрывая взгляд от дороги. — Я оставил людей следить за Искусниками.  
— Да мы уже сколько проехали!  
— И распорядился проверить, будет ли за нами слежка.  
— Вы вообще все предусмотрели, — уважительно отозвался Тангор, отсылая магию.  
— Не все, — координатор был предельно самокритичен. — Я не предвидел их появления.  
В свете фар ярким маячком мелькнул хвост вырвавшегося вперед кролика, и Тангор слегка смутился — или, что вероятнее, Ларкеса подвело боковое зрение, подбросив эту иллюзию.  
— Отдай "ключи". Кроликов перевезут в лабораторию, я хочу знать, что с ними делали Искусники.  
Тангор весело фыркнул:  
— Материли, судя по тому, что я видел. Шорох сказал — самые обычные кроли. Я вообще думаю, это Йохана затея. Так что поаккуратней бы с ними...  
Ларкес в красках представил себе, как приказывает перевезти в лабораторию три десятка живых кроликов и позаботиться о них, и это немедленно отразилось на его лице. Тангор проявил понимание.  
— Ну... давайте их в зоопарк сдадим. Временно.  
— Сдавай, — разрешил Ларкес.  
— А кто будет ритуал проводить?  
Ларкес хмыкнул, заводя машину во внутренний двор госпиталя НЗАМИПС. Магистра к этому времени давно уже внесли внутрь, бойцы курили на крыльце в ожидании новых приказов, а проклятые грызуны рассредоточились по газону, диковато сверкая глазами, когда на них падал луч света.  
— Загнать кроликов в фургон и можете быть свободны, — разрешил координатор черным, и те, загасив окурки, резво принялись за дело. Сам же он ловко изловил за локоть Тангора. — Куда ты собрался? Лаборатория в другой стороне.  
Тангор посмотрел на него с некоторым удивлением.  
— Я больше суток не спал. Если сейчас займусь ритуалом, вызову такое, что Макс покажется зайчиком... тьфу, хомячком!  
— Хорошо, — согласился Ларкес. Судя по описанию Тангора, убитый Искусник вряд ли много знал, с ритуалом можно не торопиться. — Но сначала — кролики. А к магистру тебя не пустят.  
— Ну, хоть в приемной вздремну, — демонстративно зевнул некромант, но ему хватило ума не возражать, когда Ларкес, не слушая возражений и не оставляя выбора, пошел к грузовику. "Надзоровцы" как раз загоняли в кузов остатки изловленной по клумбам добычи, и Тангор покорился, поворчав лишь для вида. Координатор вежливо распахнул перед ним дверь кабины.  
— А если я засну за рулем?!  
— А если я?  
— Это месть за кроликов? — догадался Тангор, осматривая приборную панель и не находя там ничего принципиально нового. Ларкес удобно расположился рядом и дисциплинированно пристегнулся.  
— А теперь указывайте.  
— Что?  
— Дорогу! Я сто лет не был в Редстоне, зоопарк найду разве что по карте.  
Координатор, сам намеревавшийся по пути урвать четверть часа сна, заметно опечалился.  
Хорошо хоть не пришлось долго искать местного начальника и в итоге "сдавать" кроликов, по одному перебрасывая их через забор. Как Ларкес и помнил, директор жил на территории подведомственного заведения, видимо, как раз на такой случай.  
— Доброй ночи, мэтр Тайвик, — приветствовал координатор появившегося на пороге заспанного и растрепанного человека в веселенькой пижаме. — У вас там птицы... гуляют.  
По освещенным (как и полагается) пешеходным дорожкам и впрямь разгуливали, не боясь неурочных посетителей, этакие чудеса иноземной природы.  
— С гребнями во всю голову? — уточнил директор, сдерживая зевок. — Пусть гуляют. Спасибо, что сообщили. Приходите поглядеть на нашу новую экспозицию песчаных тарантулов, вход всего четыре марки. Мы работаем с девяти утра до восьми вечера. Всего доб...  
— Нам необходимо оставить у вас на передержку зверей, — решительно прервал его координатор, доставая удостоверение. — Кроликов.  
Тайвик пригляделся к документу и проснулся окончательно.  
— Зачем вам... Простите, это не мое дело. Но зоопарк не берет животных на передержку!  
— Все расходы будут оплачены, — равнодушно сообщил координатор. — Главное, продержите их в живых пару недель. В изолированном помещении.  
— Они здоровы? — обеспокоился Тайвик, живо представив у себя на попечении стаю разносчиков чумы.  
— Понятия не имею, — в унисон отозвались черные, и тот, что помоложе, поспешно добавил: — Так куда заводить грузовик?  
— Погодите! — торопливо бросил Тайвик, скрываясь в доме в поисках ключей от ворот. — Мне нужна расписка, что вы не имеете претензий в случае гибели животных...  
— Конечно.  
— Вообще-то, имеем.  
— ...и чек — на оплату содержания и ветеринарные услуги, — мстительно добавил директор.  
Тангор бросил на координатора быстрый взгляд.  
— Напишите, что он хочет. Не так уж много они и едят.  
Тайвика осчастливили распиской и чеком, кролей сгрузили в какой-то неопределенный загон, и черные отправились своей дорогой.  
— От одной проблемы избавились, — довольно улыбнулся Тангор, выруливая по извилистым дорожкам.  
Ларкес не ответил: перед его глазами до сих пор стоял счет, выписанный директором. На эту сумму в представлении координатора можно было месяц кормить слона.  
Тангор как-то сумел понять причину его страданий.  
— Не расстраивайтесь! Предложите отработать натурой и пришлите сюда черного мага, пусть колдует. Не поверю, что им не нужны такие услуги!  
Ларкес заметно повеселел:  
— Займешься?  
— С чего это? — возмутился Тангор. — Я на вас больше не работаю.  
— А белый — твой белый — в нашем госпитале.  
— А если бы вы не проморгали Искусников с лабораторией в первый раз...  
Веселая игра "кто больше виноват" вскоре затихла — всерьез ругаться не хотелось, а просто так было скучно.  
— Посмотрю, чего им там надо, — милостиво согласился Тангор.  
— Не много он и запросил, — в унисон согласился координатор.  
На приборной доске подрагивало в такт мотору пышное перо: одна из птиц подошла к некроманту недопустимо близко, и он прихватил сувенир. Ларкес полюбовался переливами бирюзы, вспыхивающими, когда на перо падал свет от фонарей, и решил, что непременно посетит выставку тарантулов. Когда он их видел в последний раз? А ведь в детстве держал дома, в бутыли из-под серной кислоты...  
К больнице черные подъехали уже абсолютно довольные друг другом, но и только. Тангор выпрыгнул из автомобиля, захлопнув за собой дверцу так, что она едва не отвалилась. Ларкес, укоризненно покачав головой, отстегнул ремень безопасности и последовал за Тангором, индифферентно размышляя, отчего это некромант так горит беспокойством за магистра Китото. Над чем таким ценным они работают?  
Тангора он обнаружил в диагностическом кабинете, изрисованном Знаками до свечения и исчерченном пентаграммами, как мостовые "классиками" по весне.  
Белый спал — вроде как. Знаки подозрительно мерцали. Тангор держал за грудки человека в униформе целителя и говорил с ним очень личным тоном, периодически встряхивая. Врач отводил взгляд, втянув голову в плечи.  
— Прекрати! — Ларкес отобрал у него целителя. — Это не термометр. Что у вас случилось?  
Целитель (тоже черный, инициированный! Чем Тангор думает, так тряся ценного специалиста? Ведь он теперь потребует повышения оплаты!) злобно отряхнулся и только теперь подал голос:  
— Господин координатор, уберите отсюда этого припадочного! Я сообщил ему диагноз, спрогнозировал развитие ситуации и предложил оптимальный выход.  
— Он объяснил, — мрачно сообщил Тангор, держась строго между врачом и магистром, — что Йохан уже покойник, и самое мудрое, что можно сделать — положить ему на лицо подушку и подержать пару минут. Нахрена я тогда возился?  
— Понятия не имею, — отрезал врач. — Но это, — он указал пальцем на неподвижного пациента, — "слезы дракона". Приговор для белого. Необратимое привыкание со всеми возможными осложнениями, коллапсировавший Источник и скорый отказ нервной системы. Судя по результатам анализов, он принял несколько летальных доз, и мне непонятно, каким образом он до сих пор жив.  
— Раз жив, даже если не должен, то и оклематься сумеет, — не сдавался Тангор. — Тебе за что платят, за то, чтобы ты пациента сразу передавал в анатомичку?  
В палате отчетливо запахло Источниками или, на худой конец, банальным мордобоем. Обычно Ларкес снисходительно глядел на такой способ молодежи выпустить пар, но не в том случае, когда страдает дело! Он решительно вклинился между раздраженными черными, вынуждая их увеличить дистанцию. Дышать в палате сразу стало легче.  
— Доктор Кнелен! Пациента не трогать.  
— Что, вообще? — угрюмо осведомился врач. — Очистка крови, поддерживающие мероприятия, гигиенические процедуры, в конце концов...  
— Не убивать, — конкретизировал Ларкес. — Мистер Тангор. Ваша задача, — он замялся, затрудняясь так сходу сформулировать.  
— Сделать все, что сочту нужным, — понял его Тангор.  
— Можете привлекать любые ресурсы, — поколебавшись, милостиво распорядился координатор. Расчет был прост: если Тангор найдет способ нивелировать действие наркотика, все траты окупятся десятикратно!  
Тангор нахмурился, то ли сообразив, что опять будет работать за "спасибо", то ли корректируя план действий. В своих Ларкес ни минуты не сомневался. Вряд ли его помощь будет нужна в ближайшее время, а это больница, здесь непременно должен быть медицинский спирт.  
Тангор все еще щеголял странным выражением лица.  
— Любые? Ну тогда идите со мной! Будете выписывать мне доступ к исследованиям и оборудованию.  
Что, если подумать, было только к лучшему.

* * *

Частный медицинский центр "Солнечная поляна" ежедневно с самыми разными целями посещало множество людей, так что еще один встревоженный молодой человек никого не удивил. И, разумеется, никто не обратил внимание, что отправился он вовсе на на прием к остеопату или фитотерапевту, а по служебной лестнице, на верхний этаж, к кабинету директора.  
А даже если бы кто-нибудь и заметил — что с того? Мэтр Матизо всегда охотно принимал посетителей, а уж говорить о своей работе готов был с кем угодно и в любое время суток. Особенно со связным из алхимической группы, единственным, кто знал его в лицо, кроме самого алхимика.  
Грег коротко отчитался, гадая, как этот человек умудрился занять подобную должность в организации и выдерживать связанное с ней давление. Кто бы ждал такого от белого мага с их хрупкой психикой!  
Мэтр Матизо не только мог, он еще и неплохо справлялся.  
— Вы должны были привезти магистра Китото ко мне сразу же, как только потеряли контроль над его состоянием, — заявил он. — Выяснили, где он скрывается?  
— Да.  
— Доставьте его ко мне, но тихо, — детали и способы Искусника не волновали. Грег специалист, разберется сам. — Феноменальная устойчивость к наркотику может оказаться очень полезной в нашем деле. Лабораторию покинуть, оборудование и материалы уничтожить.  
— Уже, — доложил Грег, не уточняя, впрочем, что это относится только к первой части приказа. Возвращаться в школу, за которой следит толпа черных, его не тянуло, и, в любом случае, там не осталось ничего, чего бы не знал сбежавший магистр.  
Строго взглянув на подчиненного, чтобы подчеркнуть важность своей мысли, Матизо сдвинул на кончик носа очки в тонкой оправе и вернулся к истории болезни, которую изучал до прихода Грега. Поняв, что инструктаж окончен, тот коротко кивнул и покинул кабинет в самом скверном настроении. Выкрасть человека из официального госпиталя НЗАМИПС — что может быть проще!  
Эрик и Марико ждали в свежеперекрашенном грузовике с перебитыми номерами.  
— Ну?  
— Выкрадем, привезем сюда, — буркнул Грег.  
— А потом?  
— А потом нас ликвидируют, чтобы сбить "надзор" со следа, — Грег пару секунд полюбовался выражением лица белого и добавил: — Идиотских вопросов не задавай.  
Он ожидал вспышки возмущения, но Марико только озадачился:  
— А как мы его оттуда достанем?  
Эрик улыбнулся, заводя мотор.  
— Да запросто. Пока этот болван Михаэль просиживал штаны на вокзале, мы успели кое-что выяснить...

* * *

Мэтр Тайвик, в принципе, привык, что его будят среди ночи. То редкий зверь решит разродиться при луне, то, наоборот, откажется от детенышей или ввяжется в драку с соседом по клетке... А уж впадать в критическое состояние днем животные и подавно считали дурным тоном.  
Но когда тебя вторую ночь подряд будят люди — это уже сильно раздражает.  
— Где чек, который выписал вам координатор? — без обиняков спросил нависающий над ним парень. Впрочем, разговор он и его подельники начали не с этого...  
— В кабинете, — выдавил Тайвик, скукожившись на ступеньках и пытаясь перевести дыхание. Били его профессионально. — Второй этаж, первая дверь справа.... В верхнем ящике стола...  
Мимо него дробью прозвучали чьи-то шаги. Тайвик проклял себя за то, что утром не ограничился простым "так надо!" перед персоналом отдела грызунов. Еще про выписанный чек рассказал зачем-то, болван...  
— Нашел!  
Выражение лица нападающего директору вовсе не понравилось, но сделать хоть что-то он не успел.  
— Так его оставлять нельзя, — мрачно высказался Эрик, отдавая напарнику добычу. Тот заботливо спрятал чек с подписью координатора запазуху.  
— Разумеется, — согласился Грег, вздернув Тайвика на ноги. — Ты помнишь, где здесь что?  
— Помню, — удивленно отозвался тот, помогая Грегу придать телу директора вертикальное положение.  
Ночной сторож прочно окопался в павильоне рептилий, зарисовывая оживавших ночью пестрых са-риотских ящериц, энергичных и кусачих. Так что Искусники беспрепятственно протащили бесчувственное тело через ползоопарка, к загону каштадарского льва, отгороженному от посетителей низкой оградкой, мешающей людям сунуть руки в клетку, и высокой решеткой, мешающей зверю выбраться наружу. Он и не стремился, лежа за кустами в низкой местной траве, дурной пародии на привычные его виду степи, и, невидимый в темноте, поприветствовав ночных гостей звучным вибрирующим рыком.  
Перекинуть тело в загон двум взрослым мужчинам оказалось раз плюнуть. Тайвик глухо ударился о землю и лев, заинтересовавшись возней, наконец-то появился на публике. Искусники торопливо отступили.  
— И все, — резюмировал Грег на полпути к грузовику. — Даже если он свернул шею, падая, все спишут на льва.  
Эрик довольно кивнул.  
Лев Зартак, названный в честь доблестного генерала, коренной ингерниец, выращенный и выкормленный с рук в этом самом зоопарке, проводил неурочных посетителей недоуменным взглядом и вернулся к Тайвику. Требовательно потерся мордой о голову неподвижного человека, мягкой лапой перевернул его на спину и принялся вылизывать лицо, негодуя в глубине души. Это же надо — прийти в гости и даже не почесать за ухом! Возмутительно.  
Тайвик застонал и неуверенно пошевелился. Зартак удвоил усилия.

* * *

Ларкес подписал стопку документов, сделал несколько звонков (кое-что ему был должен старый знакомый из Салемского братства) и напоследок навестил ответственного за лечение магистра Китото врача, чтобы упредить его от возможных ошибок из лучших побуждений. Больше он ничего ни для Тангора (проспавшего четыре часа и занявшегося ритуалом), ни для белого сделать не мог и с чистой совестью отправился домой, ждать результатов и отсыпаться. Сон очень важен для успешной деятельности мага!  
...Но к Тангору, похоже, и это отношения не имело. Настойчивый звонок в дверь поднял Ларкеса с постели, когда солнце еще едва коснулось крыш, то есть по любым меркам преступно рано. На пороге квартиры обнаружился Томас Тангор, неприлично бодрый и лучащийся энергией, что, учитывая обстоятельства, было странно.  
— Доброе утро! Я зайду?  
В руках маг держал объемистый бумажный пакет с эмблемой ближайшего ресторана, откуда Ларкес по столичной привычке часто заказывал еду, и координатор, тоскливо вздохнув, пустил Тангора в дом. Несомненно, его не стали бы будить без серьезной причины.  
— Сварить кофе? — предложил Тангор, разуваясь в прихожей и с интересом оглядываясь. Ларкес, подумав, кивнул в сторону кухни: раз уж Тангор поднял его в такую рань, пусть хоть пользу принесет.  
У Тангора на этот счет как всегда оказались свои соображения. Вернувшийся из ванной координатор обнаружил красиво разложенное по тарелкам пряное мясо, хлеб с тмином и некроманта, со всех сторон разглядывающего медный ящик с мельчайшим белым песком. Свежеподжаренные зерна пахли одуряюще, но это и все.  
— А кофе?  
— Там, на сковородке, — указал Тангор. — Убейте не понимаю, как его варить на этой штуке. Уже думал сбегать обратно и взять на вынос — у них есть эта новомодная кофемашина. Отменное изобретение!  
Лакес презрительно фыркнул, зажигая газ под поддоном с песком и доставая ручную мельницу. Тангор почтительно отодвинулся, чтобы не мешать священнодействию, и был награжден крошечной чашкой волшебного напитка.  
— Не пей сразу, — предупредил координатор, споласкивая медную джезву. — Пусть гуща осядет.  
Томас вдумчиво обонял.  
— Надо будет завести такую же. Покажете потом еще раз, как его готовить?  
— Обязательно, — пообещал Ларкес, усаживаясь и пододвигая к себе тарелку. — Но позже. Ритуал удался?  
— А толку? Этот недоумок отвечал за силовую поддержку, больше ничего не знал, с другими группами и Посвященными не контактировал. За связь отвечал другой человек. Всей пользы — я смогу опознать его группу, когда вы их схватите. Их там было-то всего пятеро...  
Ларкес страдальчески скривился, но быстро справился с мимикой.  
— Неужели упустили?!  
— Троих. Остался тот человек, которого мы видели прошлым утром.  
— Белый — их алхимик, самый ценный, Ханс считал, что он как-то связан с Посвященными. Человек — ноль без палочки, боевики — серьезная сила, — Тангор намекающе заглянул в пустую чашку, но Ларкес остался глух к намекам. Не заслужил!  
— Есть еще кое-что. Это не Искусники сдурели, дав Йохану "слезы", он сам их принял.  
Координатор задумался. Самоубийство в сложившийся у него образ магистра Китото вписывалось не больше, чем попытка дать наркотик самим похитителям.  
— Так ли это?  
Тангор неопределенно пожал плечами:  
— Покойник говорит, что Йохана держали в темноте, дали по шее пару раз, а сдался он, когда ему показали газету с некрологом. Так что это точно его инициатива.  
Разговор прервал резкий телефонный звонок, и координатор, оставив Тангора на кухне, поспешил в кабинет. Вряд ли в брошенной школе объявился Посвященный, но вот на новости от салемцев уже можно было рассчитывать. Но какой же дурак этот магистр!..  
Вернулся он через несколько минут, неспешным и неслышным шагом. Тангор, осматривающий и обнюхивающий набор специй с фарфоровых емкостях, даже выронил крышку от коробочки с зернами белого перца. К счастью, не разбил.  
— Доктор Кнелен, — проговорил Ларкес, дождавшись, когда прекратится звон, — выражал недовольство по поводу того, что его пациента переводят в другой госпиталь. И спрашивал, зачем мне это потребовалось.  
Фарфоровая коробочка со стуком опустилась на столешницу.  
— Какой еще госпиталь? Кнелен — лучший!  
— Никакой, — без выражения сообщил координатор, поднимая свою чашку и допивая кофе. — Я не отдавал такого приказа. Утром я сразу же вернулся сюда и лег спать.  
Маги переглянулись и синхронно повернулись к дверям, оставляя за спиной нетронутый завтрак.  
Перед боем не едят!

* * *

Кнелен защищался из последних сил, но противопоставить наседающим на него с разных сторон координатору региона и некроманту ему было нечего.  
— У него были документы за вашей подписью!  
— У кого — у него? — ласково интересовался Ларкес с самым дружелюбным выражением лица, после которого собеседника обычно выносили без чувств и званий.  
— Белый, — моментально отозвался целитель. — Дерганный, заикается: ну еще бы, он пока парковался едва не зацепил чужую машину, и хозяин ему высказал все, что думал. Рост метр семьдесят или около того. Униформа.  
— Автомобиль?  
Кнелен повернулся к некроманту:  
— Стандартная медицинская карета, приписана к центру здоровья "Солнечная поляна".  
— Все документы оформлены на это же центр, — пробормотал Ларкес, листая отобранные у целителя бумаги. — Подпись подделана. Ловко!  
Тангор жестом отпустил Кнелена, и тот позорно бежал, оставив магов хозяйничать в своем кабинете. Ларкес, не отрываясь от бумаг, бесцеремонно уселся в хозяйское кресло, Тангор опустился напротив.  
— Твой пес может взять след?  
— В городе? Одного конкретного автомобиля? — Тангор бесцеремонно забрал расписку и глубоко над ней задумался. — Знаешь же, что нет.  
— А... другие способы?  
Томас почувствовал прикосновение потустороннего — Шорох всячески изъявлял желание помочь.  
— Обойдемся, все и так прозрачно. Помните, была такая Мелонс, творила, что хотела, пока ее не прищучил "надзор"?  
— Это было еще до моего возвращения, — напомнил Ларкес.  
— Без разницы. Короче, вот что: директор "Поляны", Матизо или как его там, всячески выступал в ее поддержку. И еще есть у меня приятель, Рональд Рест, — Тангор задумчиво покрутил в пальцах карандаш. — Так вот, его мать об этом специалисте очень тепло отзывалась, а вкусы у нее, прямо скажу, специфические.  
— Думаешь, это не подделка? — изумился координатор. — Какова наглость!  
— Самая лучшая защита! Спорим, у них и бланки с недавних пор повсюду валяются и одна машина наверняка объявлена в розыск? Да если Йохан не там, я своих зомби съем!  
— Не надо, — попросил Ларкес, внезапно представив. — Они еще пригодятся.  
— Угу, — кивнул Тангор, поднимаясь на ноги. — Значит так. Я иду искать.  
— Кто не спрятался...  
— Вторая шутка за неделю? Вы делаете успехи! Но я имел в виду, что я гражданский, с вами не связан. Если вдруг окажется, что я туда напрасно вломился — вы с "надзором" не при чем, а меня накрыл откат от Шороха или что-то вроде этого, — Тангор криво усмехнулся. — Снаружи только подстрахуйте.  
Координатор тщательно взвесил, чего ему хочется меньше: упускать Искусников или — в случае ошибки в выборе цели — подставлять черных магов и некромантов под громкое общественное мнение. С возможными последствиями в виде новых ограничителей на модулирующих Знаках при Обретении.  
Мэтр Матизо в его списках смертников не значился...  
— Я распоряжусь, чтобы в жандармерии узнали, было ли заявление. И подготовлю группу.  
— Пока я не зайду, пусть близко не подходят!  
— Не подойдут.  
Ларкесу до смерти не хотелось пускать Тангора одного, но некромант и здесь был кругом прав.  
— Поскорее! Не знаю, зачем им нужен Йохан, но вряд ли теперь его там холят и лелеют.  
Ларкес молча кивнул и потянулся к телефонному аппарату. В этот раз он упустил Посвященного из-за нерасторопности подчиненных (два покойника не в счет), но простых Искусников все равно пора брать, независимо от Китото. Для магистра, несмотря на весь оптимизм Тангора, все уже закончилось.

* * *

— Балбесы, — глухо выговаривал из под маски Маризо в очередной раз все испортившим идиотам. — Кретины. Недоумки.  
Диагностический кабинет "Поляны" был исчерчен Знаками и пентаграммами не хуже аналогичного в госпитале НЗАМИПС. Посредине самой мощной сидело всё, что осталось от магистра Китото, и бессмысленно улыбалось, тупо глядя в стену. "Слезами" от него давно уже и не пахло, но директор на всякий случай не снимал специальную повязку и близко не подходил к защитному периметру.  
— Не отличить вот это от притворства! — продолжал возмущаться Матизо. Все видимое хладнокровие с него смыли первые же данные о состоянии пациента и понимание, что лабораторию и ценного специалиста разменяли на ходячий труп. — Пусть даже до побега он ловко притворялся, вы что, не поняли, что в госпитале его доконали?  
— Он выжрал десять кубиков и остался жив, — усомнился Грег. — Разве так должно быть?  
— Вы просто проглядели, — отмахнулся Матизо. — Наверняка он все вылил. Ладно, — Искусник взмахом руки свернул диагностику. Знаки начали медленно гаснуть. — Телом я займусь.  
— А нам что делать?  
— Сидите тихо и лучше не в этом городе!  
— Л-ладно... — Грег мрачно наблюдал, как белый что-то поправляет в Знаках и уговаривает пленного открыть Источник.  
— А это-то зачем?  
— Предлагаешь мне его живым сжигать? — огрызнулся через плечо Матизо. — Позови Бейли, поможет нести тело.  
Но вместо секретаря по особым вопросам в кабинет штормом ворвался тот самый черный, которого Грег несколько дней назад видел издали в Краухарде. Рядом с ним стоял здоровенный лохматый пес.  
И скалились они совершенно одинаково.

* * *

Бойцы "надзора", мотивированные лично Саталом и оттого втройне злые, затаились вокруг окружавшего "Солнечную поляну" сада, стараясь не привлекать внимание прохожих (впрочем, в этом районе ближе к полуночи их почти не было). Ларкес ожидал в гражданском автомобиле, якобы припаркованном на ночь, периодически поглядывая на здание. Тангор, все еще благоухающий кофе и увешанный гирляндами амулетов, как новогодняя елка, вошел внутрь, пес-зомби трусил рядом. Координатор пытался расслабиться, представляя себе, какую компенсацию ему придется выплачивать, если некромант все же ошибся и вламывается с зомби в обычную больницу... Но в такое развитие событий верилось все меньше и меньше.

* * *

По дороге к кабинету директора их пытались остановить дважды ("С собаками нельзя!"), но были это обычные люди, а не белые маги, вот и отделались легким испугом. Сонной девице за стойкой администратора вообще было плевать на животных, все ее обязанности — ну, или личные склонности, — сводились к тому, чтобы строить глазки посетителям.  
— Где директор Матизо? — чарующе улыбнулся Тангор, подпихивая Макса коленом, чтобы тот принял наиболее благообразный вид (даже если Йохана здесь нет — девчонка симпатичная). — У меня срочное дело.  
— В диагностическом кабинете, у него пациент, — улыбка, похоже, подействовала и секретарша расцвела в ответ. — Я доложу о вас, когда он освободится. Можете подождать здесь... Хотите, я сделаю вам кофе?  
— Спасибо, — отказался маг, для которого растворимая бурда больше не могла претендовать на это высокое звание. — Дело невероятно срочное, вы ведь понимаете меня? Директор ждет доклада, так что я рискну побеспокоить его. Где кабинет?  
Скатиться по лестнице на два этажа и пробежать по коридору было делом минуты. Охранник у дверей откровенно ловил ворон, за что и поплатился, поймав в лицо струю снотворного аэрозоля (вырвавшийся вперед Макс любезно свалил человека на пол, чтобы хозяину было удобней).  
За дверью явно ворожили, и магия была белая. Тангор, не думая, привычно повернул ручку.  
— Бейли, ты как раз...  
— Я за него, — радостно отозвался Тангор, посылая Макса вперед. Пес-зомби понял хозяина с полтычка, опрокидывая на пол ближайшего противника — ха, человека, безоружного и без единого амулета! Второй, белый, с непонятным серебряным инструментом в руке, ловко отпрыгнул в сторону и вжался в стену, слепо шаря по ней рукой в попытке активировать вплавленные в камень Знаки.  
— Не подходи! А то ему же будет хуже!  
Томас впервые прямо посмотрел на Йохана и снова вернулся к Матизо.  
— Ему — хуже? Не смеши.  
Йохан, сгорбившись, сидел на полу, среди линий, не обращая внимания на происходящее. Пустой взгляд был устремлен в стену, из угла рта стекала нитка слюны. Источник мага был открыт и чутко ловил все магические эманации, кружащие по комнате, болезненно съеживаясь от прикосновений к зомби и довольно пушась от соседства другого белого мага.  
— Представь, что ты с ним сделаешь, применив магию? — упрямо гнул свое Матизо. — Ты его убьешь!  
— Ну, да, — пожал плечами Тангор, делая шаг вперед. — И он бы мне еще спасибо сказал, но сдохнуть вот так просто я ему не дам.  
Матизо воинственно вскинул инструмент, но что он собирался предпринять, осталось загадкой: черный Источник щелкнул его по носу, вынудив на миг сбиться с мысли, а потом маг кубарем покатился по полу, сбитый с ног тяжелым собачьим телом.  
— Шею ему не сверни! — некромант опустился рядом, желая убедиться, что добыча достаточно цела, и паскудно ухмыльнулся. Матизо как раз собирался плюнуть ему в глаза, когда в его лицо ударила струя снотворного аэрозоля.  
Искусник закатил глаза и обмяк, и Тангор, не тратя времени на то, чтобы потереть саднящие костяшки пальцев, принялся рыться в кармане, в поисках "манка" среди прочих амулетов.  
— Вечно эти белые лезут, куда не надо...  
— Томас?  
Сзади раздалось легкое шебуршание, Макс и тот повернулся, вопросительно приподняв уши.  
Йохан покачнулся, попытался утереть подбородок, дважды промахнулся, на третий раз это ему удалось. Но природное любопытство белого не оставляло, даже если он с трудом сохранял равновесие, сидя на полу.  
— Что тут?.. Ох...  
"Манок" с хрустом переломился надвое.  
Некромант, первым ушедший на разведку боем, встретил штурмовую группу на лестнице, едва не врезавшись в предводителя.  
— Искусники — там, — он мотнул головой, указывая вверх. — Четвертый этаж. Ты, помоги мне его нести, — первый попавшийся надзоровец послушно схватил цепляющегося за некроманта растрепанного человека с ошалевшим взглядом.  
— Применишь магию — насмерть прокляну!

* * *

Кнелен, желавший реабилитироваться после того, как упустил пациента, прыгал вокруг него с утроенной энергией, присутствие некроманта, не отходившего от белого ни на шаг (только из лаборатории на время исследований удалось и выставить), тормозило его лишь отчасти. Черный желал самолично выяснить, отчего пациент, которому полагалось вести овощной образ жизни, просто утомленно дремлет в неудобном кресле для посетителей в его кабинете.  
— Не переборщи, — предупредил Тангор, и врач отступился от части экспериментов, открывавших самые радужные перспективы.  
— Меня больше интересует, отчего я не умер, — с некоторой обидой вставил Йохан, про которого черные в пылу споров позабыли. — Я уверен, что это была смертельная доза.  
— Ты б еще ответил, зачем их принимал.  
Йохан повернулся к Тангору:  
— По ошибке. Исключительно по ошибке, — он задумался, обхватив себя руками. — Мне действительно невероятно повезло. Что возвращает нас к вопросу: почему я не умер от смертельной дозы?  
— Просто смертельной? — целитель приподнял бровь. — Вы хоть помните, сколько приняли тех "слез"?  
— Четыре ампулу по два кубика, перорально, — с готовностью отозвался Йохан.  
— Итого восемь, — почти ласково подытожил Кнеллен. — Нет, это не смертельная доза.  
— Да ладно? — нахмурился Тангор.  
— Да. Это, чтоб вам, сто восемьдесят смертельных доз! Для белого мага!  
— А для черного? — переспросил Йохан, отшатнувшийся при вспышке гнева целителя.  
— А черный бы блевал неделю, — Кнелен с такой ненавистью посмотрел на отчет, словно лаборанты были виноваты во всех его бедах.  
— Да объясни ты по человечески!  
— Если бы господин магистр просто нанюхался, его бы там и срубило. Если бы принял каплю-две, скончался бы на месте.  
— Я на это и рассчитывал, — со вздохом вставил Йохан, устало откидываясь на спинку кресла.  
— А такое количеств наркотика, — неумолимо продолжал Кнелен, — ввергло ваш Источник в шок. Он просто закуклился и перестал отвечать на раздражители. Заодно забрал с собой вас и "запер" мозг, так что "слезы" циркулировали в объеме крови, но не смогли его разрушить.  
— Офигеть, — заключил Тангор. — А как?  
— Пока не знаю, — Кнелен особо подчеркнул "пока", многозначительно поглядывая на магистра. Для любого белого было бы вполне логично пожертвовать и кровь, и мозг, и прочие потроха для исследований, которые, возможно, в будущем помогут создать лекарство от ныне неизлечимой зависимости.  
— Допустим, — магистр приоткрыл глаза. — Но отчего я в этом случае пришел в себя? Раздражителем послужил черный Источник, это достаточно очевидно...  
— Да ну?  
— ...Но разве в этом случае я не должен был немедленно умереть? Ведь если воздействие наркотика останавливал только закрытый Источник...  
— Магистр, — возмутился целитель, на сей раз обоснованно, — вы хоть представляете себе, сколько процедур очищения успели пройти за те сутки, что были в моем госпитале? Да вашу кровь пить можно!  
— Шорох с ней, с кровью, — не выдержал Тангор. Резко побледневший Йохан не спорил. — Мой Источник тут при чем? Он, вроде бы как, должен был добить...  
— Вроде как... — передразнил вконец осмелевший Кнелен. — Скажите, господин магистр, мистер Тангор часто ворожил в вашем присутствии?  
— Да, — удивленно подтвердил Йохан, — я довольно сносно это переношу.  
— Да... — повторил Кнелен. — Ваш Источник привык к чужой Силе. К этой конкретной, сомневаюсь, что подойдет любой черный, но нужно будет проверить. Судя по действия доктора Маризо, он как раз уговаривал вас призвать Силу. Разумеется, при таком состоянии пациента это было бесполезно... Даже странно, что он этого не понимал: белый Источник реагирует либо на настроение носителя — в вашем случае нулевое, либо на появление конкурента. Так что едва ваш Источник почувствовал знакомую черную магию — сочетание обоих раздражителей, — он начал разворачиваться обратно.  
Кнелен бросил еще один кислый взгляд на отчет и перевел его на пациента. По лицу врача явственно читалось: "дайте мне развидеть это".  
— Так просто? — не поверил Тангор.  
Кнелен посмотрел и на него, как "чистильщик" на фома.  
— Это приблизительно. Я бы предпочел аутопсию.  
— Я против, — твердо возразил Йохан.  
Кнелен недовольно поморщился, словно и не ожидал от белого акта гражданской сознательности.  
— Впрочем, процесс еще не закончен.  
— Да, — Йохан задумчиво повел в воздухе рукой, — я это чувствую.  
— Ну, так вернемся в лабораторию?  
Йохана в кресле на колесиках отвез суровый шкафообразный санитар, в лаборатории не задержавшийся ни на минуту. Тангор сосредоточенно изучал россыпь Знаков, азартно вспыхивавших под пальцами Кнелена. Йохан пытался сосредоточиться на том же самом, но поминутно моргал и ронял голову — запас сил белого мага был на исходе.  
— Ложитесь!  
Йохан забрался на высокий каменный стол, зябко поежился (помещение с высоким потолком отлично вентилировалось) и моментально провалился в сон. Впрочем, исследованиям это помешать не могло.  
Через два часа магистр проснулся и почувствовал себя немного отдохнувшим. И замерзшим насмерть.  
— Работа Источников мало изучена, — хмурился Кнелен в своем кабинете, куда все вернулись после ворожбы. Договариваться здесь было по определению удобней, чем в продуваемой всеми ветрами лаборатории. Черные маги прихлебывали чай с коньяком, белый — с сахаром, огорчаясь, что нет малинового варенья. — И невозможно предсказать, что они еще могут выкинуть. Но вряд ли окончательная калибровка вашего Источника займет много времени. И — я был совершенно прав! — присутствие конкретного черного Источника заметно стимулирует процесс.  
Йохан задумчиво потер подбородок.  
— Думаю, Томас, присутствия твоих зомби будет довольно, их остаточная аура практически идентична твоей.  
— Зомби?! — поперхнулся Кнелен.  
— Лучше я все-таки займусь этим сам, — поморщился Тангор. Чем в итоге обратится белый Источник, беря некротические плетения за образец, ему совершенно не хотелось знать. Вдруг магистр навернется окончательно, и кто тогда будет с бактериями маяться?  
Кнелену оставалось только смириться с судьбой.  
— Сейчас вас проводят в палату. Я распоряжусь поставить там еще одну кровать.  
— Еще чего! — возмутился Тангор. — Я так понял, никакие процедуры вы все равно проводить не собираетесь? А замеры снять он и приехать может.  
О "слезах" он заговорил в кэбе по пути из госпиталя, рассчитывая, что уставший белый может выдать что-то, о чем, отдохнув и придя в себя, будет молчать, как партизан.  
— К Королю "ошибки". Нафига ты жрал эту дрянь?  
— Хм? — Йохан устало скосил на него взгляд. — Это показалось мне самым этически верным решением. И стратегически — тоже.  
Он закрыл глаза и болезненно поморщился, когда коляска проехала по выбоинам брусчатки.  
— Я одного такого встречал, — вкрадчиво начал Тангор. — В Михандрове. Решил, что дело его жизни пошло ко дну, и отравился, а заодно притравил и всех, за кого считал себя ответственным. Что характерно, белый маг.  
— Искусник!  
— Да, но больше дурак. Тоже думал, что один за все в ответе.  
— Ты сейчас говоришь не о том, — после паузы спросил Йохан, — что я должен был вместо себя отравить Искусников? Я бы не смог этого сделать.  
— Без "бы", — буркнул Тангор, — ты уже не смог. Белый маг — это диагноз.  
Йохан улыбнулся — впервые с того момента, как Ханс дал ему газету.  
— Черный — тоже.  
— Да чтоб я спорил!

* * *

Предельно счастливый (внешне это, слава предкам, никак не проявлялось) Ларкес, вернувшись с допроса Искусников, в награду за тяжкий труд варил себе кофе с шафраном и лениво размышлял, не позвонить ли в госпиталь. Узнать, что с магистром, и не прибил ли Тангор доктора за излишнее рвение...  
Звонок в дверь ворвался в мысли, заставив руку дрогнуть, а специи — рассыпаться.  
— Здравствуйте! — радостно поприветствовал его Тангор. С плеча у него вместо пакета с завтраком для разнообразия свисал белый маг. — Я тут подумал, вдруг за ним снова Искусники придут? А если он остановится здесь, они явятся прямиком к вам в руки. Удобно, правда?  
Ларкес медленно выдохнул, стряхнул с тыльной стороны ладони оранжевую шафранную пылинку... И посторонился. Воспрянув духом, Тангор потащил бесчувственного магистра мимо него, прямиком в гостевую спальню. Пес-зомби и то проявил больше вежливости, деликатно помахав хвостом.  
— А теперь скажи настоящую причину, — настойчиво потребовал координатор час спустя, вполголоса, из-за чего растерял половину убедительности.  
— Тише, — одернул его Тангор. — Не разбудите. Он же разговаривать начнет!  
Оба чутко прислушались, но из спальни не доносилось ни единого звука — белый отсыпался за всю предыдущую неделю. Можно было спокойно продолжать допрос.  
— Объясни, почему именно у меня, — настаивал координатор. — В госпитале удобные палаты, и врачи всегда рядом, в Редстоне много гостиниц...  
— Из госпиталя его один раз уже забрали, — помрачнел Тангор. — Не хочу рисковать. У вас безопасней всего.  
Ларкес испытывал двойственные чувства: с одной стороны, незваные гости — позор для любого уважающего черного, а с другой — когда еще Тангор вот так признает его незаменимость и талант в области защиты своего дома?  
Или его обманывают? Сам он тоже так умеет!  
Координатор бросил на некроманта испытующий взгляд поверх чашки кофе.  
— Не смотрите так, — попросил его Тангор. Координатор не опустил взгляда, и некромант досадливо скривился: — Ладно, Шорох с вами. Вот!  
Он выгреб из кармана пригоршню разноцветных пузырьков, и у Ларкеса зашевелились волосы на загривке. Где Тангор взял эти вещества?!  
— На стимуляторах и держусь, — пожал плечами Тангор. — Спасибо учителю — достал, иначе не знаю, что бы я тут делал. Но больше нельзя, совсем нельзя, так что ближайшие пару недель я буду кабачком. И как обеспечить ему безопасность, если мы еще не всех ублюдков переловили?  
— Из этой группы — всех, — Ларкес откашлялся и забрал раскатившиеся по столу пузырьки, делая себе мысленную пометку провести воспитательную беседу с Саталом. И посадить его переписывать от руки инструкцию по технике безопасности — все двадцать семь томов. — Но я тебя понял.  
Через открытую дверь кухни было видно, как по коридору пробрел полусонный белый, облаченный в ларкесов халат.  
— Так и быть, — позволил координатор. Раз уж он так необходим Тангору... — Оставайтесь, сколько нужно. Отработаешь.  
Две недели спустя он уже искренне сомневался, что Тангор, сколько бы он ни прожил, сумеет когда-нибудь вернуть ему долг, и абсолютно не представлял, в чем это могло бы выражаться. Происходящее нарушало все законы природы. Старые черные маги не приспособлены к тому, чтобы на их личной территории чувствовали себя как дома другие черные маги, белые маги и зомби.  
Тангор ночами пропадал неведомо где (Ларкес не получал донесений о внезапных нападениях Шороха, неопознанных трупах и пропаже подозреваемых и потому не спрашивал), но в доме, ради магистра, отсылал Источник только когда спал.  
Магистр Китото отсыпался, отъедался и ходил гулять (ночью, с зомби). Он практически не попадался Ларкесу на глаза, но однажды старший координатор застал его за разговором с зеленым ростком, который белый притащил с первой же прогулки ("Простите, но мне так непривычно, когда в доме совсем нет зелени!"). В ответ на невысказанный вопрос магистр, страшно смущаясь, объяснил, что растения от этого заметно хорошеют. Ларкес поверил на следующее утро, когда росточек вымахал на полтора метра и занял весь угол гостиной.  
— Фикус, — определил зевающий Тангор и, прежде, чем отправиться спать, позвонил в цветочный магазин и заказал горшок. Потому что не годится фикусам расти в кастрюлях.  
Меньше всего хлопот доставлял бы пес-зомби, если бы не его привычка забраться куда повыше. В квартире Ларкеса самым высоким местом оказался буфет на кухне. Оттуда было очень удобно смотреть в окно...  
...Но фикус идеально вписался в интерьер, Макс по собственной инициативе начал приносить Ларкесу тапочки и газету, с магистром Китото можно было тренироваться в общении, а Тангор научился варить кофе. Последнее особенно вдохновляло координатора, но когда доктор Кнелен с явной неохотой заявил, что единственное, что ему еще осталось сделать для пациента, это не мешать ему восстанавливаться, Ларкес вовсе не разочаровался. В тот же день Тангор купил билеты в Суэссон и бутылку коньяка, чтобы Ларкес должным образом отметил избавление от гостей.  
Йохан купил ему бегонию.  
На этом терпению координатора пришел конец. Ларкес сам вызвал гостям кэб, тщательно проверил, не оставили ли они что-то по ошибке в его квартире, вместе с ними доехал до вокзала и помог донести до купе одну из сумок. Исключительно, чтобы убедиться, что Тангор с магистром в самом деле отбыли и больше его не потревожат.  
Магистр Китото ухватил пса-зомби за ошейник, наступил Ларкесу на обе ноги и, торопливо извинившись, попытался выйти.  
— Куда?!  
— До отправления еще полчаса, я подожду на перроне, — объяснил Йохан и чуть смущенно добавил: — Не хочу вам мешать.  
— Чему мешать?  
— Прощаться, — ответил удивленный такой непонятливостью Йохан и удалился, закрыв за собой дверь. Тангор и Ларкес переглянулись.  
— Белые маги, — без выражения произнес координатор.  
— Белые маги, — согласился Тангор, опускаясь на сидение и выуживая из сумки книгу. — Предлагаю его не разочаровывать, а то мало ли — случится рецидив...  
Все время до возвращения магистра Китото Ларкес представлял его на костре и нашел в этом некоторое удовольствие. По крайней мере, он сумел вполне искренне помахать отходящему поезду. А потом отправился домой, отмечать освобождение личной территории.  
Ближе к середине ночи, когда он уже успел решить, что в целом случившееся пошло всем участникам только на пользу, глубокомысленные размышления прервал звонок в дверь и настойчивый сигнал охранных Знаков. Мгновенно подобравшийся координатор чутко прислушался, призывая Источник, и опознал рисунок ауры Томаса Тангора.  
Он что, с поезда сбежал? А за ним по пятам гонятся белые маги?!  
Ларкес распахнул дверь, одновременно активируя сильнейший из существующих щитов, и опешил: с порога на него печально глядел тангоров зомби в широкополой шляпе. Еще он сообразил принять позу, любым черным магом на раз считывающуюся, как "я не претендую на старшинство и признаю ваше превосходство".  
Ларес молча отослал Силу и попытался вычислить обороноспособность Редстона, если зомби в нем так просто разгуливают по улицам. Мистер Флап, старательно избегая взгляда координатора, попытался заглянуть ему через плечо, высматривая хозяина, и Ларкес бросил дурную затею.  
— Тангор отбыл в Суэссон, — произнес он, хотя за время пребывания в НЗАМИПС этот конкретный зомби никак не дал понять, что понимает человеческую речь.  
Мистер Флап понятливо кивнул и исчез в темноте. Вероятно, отправился обратно в Суэссон.  
У Ларкеса руки опустились. Все у Тангора не как у людей, и зомби тоже!  
Надо бы потом выяснить у Райка, как они там. Или в начале зимы, когда не предвидится мировых катаклизмов, можно будет посетить Суэссон лично. Ведь сейчас запланированный отдых не удался, значит, он имеет полное моральное право на новый полноценный отпуск.  
Его осенило через несколько недель, когда дело Посвященного Маризо было окончательно закрыто. Зачем ждать зимы? Он отправится в Суэссон прямо сейчас, проверит, на месте ли зомби и как работает местный "надзор" и полковник Райк лично. Решено! А после того, как устроит им всем трепку, спустится на день-другой в шахты развеяться.  
Довольный принятым решением, Ларкес закрыл папку с делом Искусников, отстучал по ней веселым мотивчик и спрятал в ящик стола.  
Он как раз собирался порадовать Сатала, когда секретарь положил на стол перед ним стандартный телеграфный бланк и тенью выскользнул из кабинета.  
"...отделение НЗАМИПС округа Суэссон..."  
Ларкес слепо глядел перед собой, на стену с дагерротипами, но видел только один. Снова.  
За стенами Управления с шорохом осыпалось небо.

~Конец~


End file.
